Daddy Draco
by distel
Summary: Übersetzung zu Blacki Niwas Daddy Draco Das Schlimmste das deine 17 Jährige Freundin dir sagen kann ist, dass sie Schwanger ist. Was tut also Draco Malfoy wenn er eben das von seiner Freundin zu Ohren bekommt. Stellt er sich der Verantwortung? On hold!
1. Kapitel 1: Der Anfang mit dir

Daddy Draco  
  
Autorin: BlackSuzybird  
  
Originalname: Daddy Draco Originallocation: 31 Status: noch unvollendet  
  
Übersetzt von: distelMalfoy Batereader: mrsGaladriel Rating: ab 12 Hauptpersonen: HG/DM/VK/HP/GW/RW Kategorie:Romatik Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-4 Mehrteiler: Nein. Jedenfalls noch nicht festgelegt. Kurzzusammenfassung: Draco und Hermine sind ein Paar. Sie sind glücklich und bereiten sich auf die Abschlussprüfungen vor. Was aber, wenn Draco erfährt, dass er Vater wird? Wird er sich seiner Verantwortung stellen?  
  
A/N: Also Leute. Ich habe diese Story durch Zufall auf www.fanfiction.net entdeckt und fand sie einfach U M W E R F E N D !!! Also hab ich sie übersetzt. Ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß dabei!!!  
  
Bye distelMalfoy  
  
Ps: Und viel tausend Dank an meine Beta mrsGaladriel für die schnelle und zuverlässige arbeit!!! Ich bin wirklich nicht leicht auseinander zu klamüsern..*g*  
  
Kapitel 1: Der Anfang mit dir  
  
Es war Nachmittag und die Sonne glühte; man sah kein einziges graues Wölkchen am Horizont. Hermine stand in ihrem neuen Schlafsaal und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie stand da und umklammerte ihre Schultern, da sie nur ein kurzes, schwarzes Nachthemd trug.  
  
„Hermine, komm wieder herüber, ja? Das Bett ist kalt wie Stein ohne dich."  
  
Sie schloss die Vorhänge und drehte sich um.  
  
„Ich dachte du schläfst?"Sie lächelte sanft.  
  
„Nein, ich hab nur ein wenig gesonnt."  
  
„Ich habe bloß nach draußen geschaut." Sie öffnete die Vorhänge erneut und erlaubte dem Sonnenlicht, sich auf das Bett zu ergießen. Sie begann, wieder nach draußen zu sehen.  
  
„Es ist wirklich warm draußen."  
  
„Es ist auch wirklich heiß hier drinnen."  
  
Draco stellte sich, das Bettlaken wie einen Umhang um sich geschlungen, hinter Hermine und wickelte es um Hermine herum, so dass das leichte, seidene Nachthemd die nackte Haut seines Körpers kitzelte, welche nicht durch seine Boxershorts (100% Baumwolle) bedeckt war. Hermine drehte sich, noch immer in das Laken gewickelt, um, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. Die Vorhänge schlossen sich. Sie legten ihre Arme umeinander und Draco lehnte sich vor um Hermine leicht auf die Lippen zu küssen. Kichernd legte Hermine ihren Kopf auf Dracos Brust.  
  
Sie waren im siebten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy war zu Beginn des Jahres zum Schulsprecher ernannt worden, ebenso wie Hermine Granger zur Schulsprecherin. Draco hatte nicht erwartet, sich selbst sechs Monate später im Schulsprecher-Schlafsaal wieder zufinden, einem Liebesverhältnis mit seiner sonstigen Erzfeindin nachgehend. Doch hier war er und er hatte vor zu bleiben. Hermine ihrerseits, hatte es ebenso wenig erwartet. Sie und Draco hatten die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, einander aus dem Weg zu gehen oder sich gegenseitig Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen, jedoch sicherlich nicht damit, sich zu küssen oder miteinender zu schlafen.  
  
Dracos Lebensansichten hatten sich sehr verändert, seit sein Vater mit der Anklage, ein Anhänger Voldemorts und ein schrecklicher Vater und Ehemann zu sein, nach Askaban geschickt worden war. Obwohl Lucius Malfoy in Dracos fünftem Jahr nach Askaban geschickt worden war, hatte er es erneut geschafft, das Ministerium davon zu überzeugen, ihn frei zu lassen. Nachdem jedoch Dracos Mutter, Narcissa Malfoy, ermordet in der Küche vorgefunden wurde, nachdem Dracos Vater, Lucius Malfoy, die drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche auf sie gerichtet hatte, wurde er sofort nach Askaban zurückgeschickt. Lebenslänglich.  
  
Draco hatte hart unter dem Verfahren seines Vaters leiden müssen; das Zaubereiministerium war kurz davor gewesen, ihn ebenfalls nach Askaban zu schicken. Dumbledore jedoch, hatte das Ministerium davon überzeugt, das Draco nichts mit Voldemort zutun hatte und dass er eine vielversprechende Zukunft vor sich hätte, es also nicht notwendig sein würde, ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Zwei Monate nach dieser Tortur hatte sich Draco unter Einfluss eines Liebestranks wiedergefunden. Dieser Trank hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Hermine gerichtet. Er wusste, dass der Einfluss des Liebestranks nicht aufzuheben war, wenn Hermine sich nicht ebenfalls in ihn verliebte.  
  
Er folgte ihr einen Monat lang, freundete sich mit ihr an und versuchte sie einzuwickeln. Hermines beste Freunde, der berühmte Harry Potter und sein trauriges Anhängsel Ron Weasley, fanden dies sehr ärgerlich und versuchten Draco von Hermine fern zu halten. Ihre Versuche schlugen jedoch fehl; Hermine und Draco mussten ihre Schulsprecherpflichten gemeinsam erfüllen. Während dieser Stunden begann Hermine zu sehen, dass Draco nicht so übel war, wie sie immer gedacht hatte. Sie empfand ihn als lustig und charmant, er war sexy und sie fand schließlich heraus, dass er ein glänzender Küsser war.  
  
Da Draco dachte, der Trank hätte seine Wirkung verloren, begann er sie zu meiden. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er sie in den Korridoren mit Potter und Weasley lachen und scherzen sah, überkam ihn ein Gefühl tiefster Eifersucht, welches sich durch einen brennenden Magen Ausdruck verlieh. Sie weinen zu sehen, ließ ihn wütend nach dem Verursacher ihres Leidens forsten. Wenn er in Korridoren oder im Vertrauensschüler-Gemeinschaftsraum ‚versehentlich' in sie hinein lief, überkam ihn ein verschwommenes Prickeln. Sehr bald wurde ihm klar, dass er es nicht länger bestreiten konnte: er hatte sich verliebt. Nicht herbeigeführt, durch irgendeinen bescheuerten Trank; seine Gefühle waren (genau wie seine Boxershorts) 100% echt. Nach dieser Erkenntnis hatte er nicht eher aufgegeben, bis er Hermine hatte. Sein Vater war nicht zu beachten, niemand war da, der ihm hätte vorschreiben können, wen er zu lieben hatte und wen nicht, niemand konnte ihm überhaupt noch irgendetwas vorschreiben.  
  
Eines Nachts hatte er einen Zauber auf Hermines Zimmer gelegt, so dass zwei Liebesvögel in ihm herumflatterten und Hermine herunter zum Vertrauensschüler-Gemeinschaftsraum führten. Als sie die Stufen in ihrem schwarzen, seidenen Nachthemd herunter stieg, erwachten einige der Kerzen im Raum zum Leben.  
  
Rosenblätter in Weiß, Rosa und Rot fielen von der Decke herab.  
  
Hermine hatte dort gestanden, komplett geschockt durch die romantische Szene vor ihr.  
  
„Hallo?", hatte sie in die weiten Ecken des Raumes geflüstert. Ihr wurde mit sanfter, romantischer Musik geantwortet.  
  
Hermine hatte sich schon mindestens drei Mal im Gemeinschaftsraum umgesehen, bevor-  
  
„Nun, wenn ich dich so in einen Hauch von Nichts gekleidet sehe, fühle ich mich irgendwie übertrieben angezogen."  
  
Sie war herum gefahren und hatte Draco in einer typischen Malfoy Pose von einstudiertem Schwarz auf den Stufen sitzend gefunden. Hermine hatte ihn verwirrt angesehen.  
  
"Was soll das? Noch so ein bescheuerter Liebestrank?"  
  
Hermine hatte versucht, an Draco vorbei zu stürmen, um zurück in ihren Schlafsaal zu laufen, doch Draco hatte sich ihr in den Weg gestellt.  
  
„Eher etwas wie Veritaserum."  
  
Hermine hatte in seine sturmgrauen Augen gestarrt, während er in ihre Haselnussbraunen Augen zurückgestarrt hatte.  
  
Hermine hatte gelächelt, als sie gesehen hatte, dass Malfoy tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagte. Draco hatte sie dann in seine Arme geschlossen und ihre Lippen mit den Seinen verschlossen. Seit diesem Augenblick waren sie ein Paar gewesen und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Draco sich nicht darum gekümmert wer es wissen könnte.  
  
„Kannst du nicht bleiben? Nur noch ein wenig?"  
  
Draco lag nun wieder auf Hermines Bett, während Hermine darauf kniete und ihre Haare hinter ihren Ohren feststeckte.  
  
„Ich muss gehen, okay? Ich kann sie nicht warten lassen."  
  
Hermine beugte sich herunter, um Draco zu küssen. Er packte sie und zog sie über sich, seine Hände glitten über ihren Rücken und seine Lippen küssten trotz ihrem Protest.  
  
„Kannst du," Kuss „nicht einfach" Kuss „noch einen" Kuss „Tag warten?"  
  
Kichernd erhob sich Hermine von Draco.  
  
„Es tut mir leid Draco, ich kann nicht."  
  
Hermine begann, sich umzuziehen. Draco beobachtete sie, als sie das Nachthemd gegen ihren BH und den Schlüpfer austauschte. Er beobachtete, wie sie in Unterwäsche herum lief und ihre restlichen Anziehsachen aus dem Schrank holte.  
  
Als sie letztendlich in einen Jeansrock, ein purpurnes, ¾ langärmeliges Top und schwarze, knöchellange Stiefel geschlüpft war, drehte sie sich zu Draco um, der noch immer in seinen weißen Boxern da saß. Sie grinste ihn an, bückte sich und hob seine Jeans vom Boden auf.  
  
„Hier", sagte sie und warf ihm die Hose zu. „Zieh dich an und genieße die Sonne!"  
  
Sie war halb durch die Tür als sie Dracos Hand um ihre Hüfte gleiten fühlte.  
  
„Ich würde sehr viel lieber dich genießen."  
  
Lächelnd legte Hermine den Kopf zurück, um Draco zu küssen.  
  
„Heute abend, versprochen!"  
  
***  
  
Schon ne coole Story, oder? Ich kann euch nur raten sie weiter zu lesen...ich liebe sie einfach!  
  
Bye distelMalfoy 


	2. Kapitel 2:Ein Nachmittag mit alten Freun...

Daddy Draco  
  
Autorin: BlackSuzybird  
  
Originalname: Daddy Draco Originallocation: 31 Status: noch unvollendet  
  
Übersetzt von: distelMalfoy Batereader: mrsGaladriel Rating: ab 12 Hauptpersonen: HG/DM/VK/HP/GW/RW Kategorie:Romatik Spoiler: Harry Potter die Bücher 1-4 Mehrteiler: Nein, bisher noch nicht. Kurzzusammenfassung: Draco und Hermine sind ein Paar. Sie sind glücklich und bereiten sich auf die Abschlussprüfungen vor. Was aber, wenn Draco erfährt, dass er Vater wird? Wird er sich seiner Verantwortung stellen?  
  
A/N: So, chappie 2 ist da...und die Story fängt erst grade an ins Rollen zu kommen!  
  
Und wieder allen Dank an meine liebe betareaderin (wat n dat fürn deutsch?) mraGaladriel!!!  
  
Kapitel 2: Ein Nachmittag Mit Alten Freunden  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine betraten die Drei Besen. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, seit das Trio wirklich etwas zu dritt unternommen hatten. Ron machte sich auf den Weg, um Butterbier zu besorgen; es war an ihm, zu bezahlen.  
  
„So, Hermine?", fragte Harry, als Ron mit den Getränken wieder zu ihnen stieß.  
  
„Wie läuft es mit dir und Malfoy?"  
  
Hermine sah Harry fragend an, bevor sie antwortete:  
  
„Mit uns geht's klasse."  
  
„Immer noch erstaunlich, wie du dich überhaupt in ihn vergucken konntest", warf Ron ein.  
  
„Ich habe es einfach getan, er ist wirklich nicht so schlimm. Ich wünschte, ihr drei würdet es wenigstens Mal versuchen."  
  
„Klar, große Chance", schnaubte Harry und kippte das extra starke Butterbier in einem Schluck herunter. Dann sah er Hermine direkt an.  
  
„Weißt du, du siehst heute sehr blass aus, fühlst du dich noch immer krank?"  
  
„Ja...ein wenig."  
  
Hermine fühlte sich bereits seit einem Monat nicht allzu gut. Sie schien immer ziemlich Energielos (nicht praktisch, wenn du bis spät Nachts mit einem erregten, sexy Malfoy zusammen bist) und sie fühlte sich schummerig wenn sie Treppen stieg oder schwere Gegenstände hob.  
  
„Du solltest zum Krankenflügel gehen,"schlug Ron vor, „dich einfach mal durchchecken lassen, weißt du!?"  
  
Hermine rieb ihren Bauch; er war gespannt und schmerzte.  
  
„Ja, ich werde gehen, wenn wir wieder zurück sind. Können wir noch kurz zur Magischen Pharmazie, bevor wir zurück zum Schloss gehen?"  
  
Die Jungs nickten.  
  
Sie verbrachten noch gut eine Stunde in den Drei Besen, bevor sie sich zur Magischen Pharmazie aufmachten. Ron und Harry warteten draußen, während Hermine eintrat.  
  
Sie fand den Schmerzen-Nix-Wie-Weg Trank und steuerte auf die Theke zu, als etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.  
  
„Neu und geprüft, schnelles Resultat, Ja oder Nein in weniger als 3 Minuten!  
  
Kann nicht schaden, dachte sie sich.  
  
********  
  
„Hattest du Spaß mit Narbengesicht und seinem Wiesel?", rief Draco aus seinem Raum.  
  
„Ich hatte Spaß mit HARRY und RON, ja!", antwortete Hermine aus ihrem Badezimmer. „Weshalb könnt ihr Jungs euch nicht einfach vertragen?"  
  
Draco stand auf und stellte sich neben die Badezimmertür.  
  
„Weil wir nicht können. Wunderjunge denkt er wäre ach wie bewundernswert und Flammenkopf ist so dumm wie zwei Backsteine, nein, warte, lass uns zwölf draus machen." Hermine seufzte.  
  
„Was machst du da überhaupt?", rief Draco durch die Tür.  
  
„Ich bin so gut wie fertig", rief sie zurück.  
  
„OK, gut, ich gehe runter; ich muss meinen Besen holen, ich hab ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum gelassen."  
  
„Gut."  
  
Hermine horchte, bis sie das Geräusch von Dracos sich schließender Tür vernahm, bevor sie das Päckchen aus der Apotheke auswickelte. Sie öffnete die Box und ein kleines, weißes Geschöpf kam heraus. Das Geschöpf war weiblich und nicht größer als zwei Zentimeter. Sie hatte durchsichtige Flügel und war in einen weißen Rock und ein Hemd gekleidet, mit passenden Schuhen.  
  
„Gut, also Liebes."Das Geschöpf lächelte und flog herauf zu Hermines Gesicht.  
  
„Du schaust mit zwar etwas jung aus aber gut, leg dich hin und bald sind wir sicher."Für einige Sekunden starrte Hermine nur.  
  
„O...k,"sagte sie etwas unsicher. Sie legte sich auf Dracos Badezimmerboden, er war kalt.  
  
Das kleine Geschöpf flatterte herab zu Hermines Bauch, „Ich muss dich bitten, kein Geräusch zu machen, sonst dauert es länger."  
  
Hermine nickte. Das kleine Wesen saß mit gekreuzten Beinen und geschlossenen Augen auf Hermines Bauch. Während der ersten Minute schien es zu summen, dann erhob es sich und begann auf Hermines Bauch umher zu laufen. Hermine keuchte. Dann flog das kleine Geschöpf wieder hoch zu Hermine, ein blasses und ängstliches Gesicht machend.  
  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Liebes, Es sollte rundum gesund sein, der Vater sollte erfreut sein."Damit verschwand das kleine Geschöpf.  
  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen starrte Hermine auf ihren Bauch.  
  
Oh, Shit!  
  
****  
  
Ah, ah ..ahh...böse Hermine! Sowas aberauch. Zu blöd das es in der Magischen Pharmazie keine Kondome gibt..*g* sonst hätte sie ein problem weniger...na ja, aber wir auch eine super story...*plö*  
  
Bye distelMalfoy 


	3. Kapitel 3: Schwierigkeiten vorprogrammie...

Daddy Draco  
  
Autorin: BlackSuzybird  
  
Originalname: Daddy Draco Originallocation: 31 Status: noch unvollendet  
  
Übersetzt von: distelMalfoy Batereader: mrsGaladriel Rating: ab 12 Hauptpersonen: HG/DM/VK/HP/GW/RW Kategorie:Romatik Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-4 Mehrteiler: Nein. Jedenfalls noch nicht festgelegt. Kurzzusammenfassung: Draco und Hermine sind ein Paar. Sie sind glücklich und bereiten sich auf die Abschlussprüfungen vor. Was aber, wenn Draco erfährt, dass er Vater wird? Wird er sich seiner Verantwortung stellen?  
  
A/N: und Chappie 3....viel Spaß!  
  
Und wieder allen Dank an die schnelle Arbeit meiner betarinn(man, mein Deutsch wird immer besser!) mrsGaladriel  
  
Kapitel 3: Schwierigkeiten Vorprogrammiert  
  
"Du musst es ihm sagen."  
  
„Er wird es so oder so heraus finden."  
  
„Genau Herm', dieses Kind wird nicht für immer dort drinnen bleiben."  
  
„Ron hat recht! Drei Monate sind schon vorbei, seit du's herausgefunden hast, was heißt, dass du im vierten Monat bist, und es beginnt sichtbar zu werden. Malfoy mag zwar blond sein, aber ich bin sicher, er ist nicht allzu blöd."  
  
Hermine saß draußen und hörte Harry und Ron zu. Es hatte sie zwei Wochen gekostet, es ihnen zu erzählen, dann erneut eine Woche, um sie zu beruhigen und sie dazu zu bringen, Draco nichts zu sagen.  
  
„Ich werde es ihm sagen!", erwiderte Hermine zum hundertsten Mal. „Ich warte nur auf den richtigen Moment."  
  
„HERMINE!!"Ron sprang auf die Füße und stand vor ihr. „Der richtige Moment wird, zum Teufel, nie kommen, es wird nie die richtige Zeit sein und du weißt das, verdammt noch mal, ganz genau!"  
  
Rons Gesicht lief vor Ärger rot an.  
  
„Was hast du vor? Es ihm sagen, wenn das Kind kommt?!"  
  
Hermine sprang auf die Füße, obwohl sie es etwas schwieriger hatte, als Ron.  
  
„Erlaub es dir nicht, so über mein Kind zu sprechen, und zu deiner Information: Ich werde es Draco sagen, warte einfach ab!"  
  
Auch sie begann, sich aufzuregen.  
  
„Solln noch mal drei Monate vergehn, ja?"Ron starrte Hermine wütend an. Harry erhob sich vom Boden und legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter.  
  
„Beruhig dich, das könnte schlecht für das Baby sein", sagte er mit sympathischer Stimme.  
  
„Oh, als ob es dich interessieren würde!"  
  
Hermine drehte sich auf den Fersen um und rannte ins Schloss. Als sie außer Sichtweite von Harry und Ron war, wurde sie langsamer. So sehr sie hasste, es zuzugeben, die beiden hatten wahrscheinlich recht.  
  
Ihr Bauch schmerzte, sie hatte jedoch Angst zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen, falls sie es Draco sagen würde. Es war nicht, dass sie nicht wollte, dass Draco es wusste, da er es eh früher oder später heraus finden würde, sie hatte einfach Angst. Angst vor seiner Reaktion, Angst, dass er sie verlassen würde.  
  
Ohne es zu merken war Hermine zum Vertrauensschüler-Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Sie ging hoch in ihren Raum und legte sich aufs Bett. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und begann, darauf zu kreisen. Was soll ich tun...was soll ich sagen..? Hermine fing an zu weinen.  
  
**** So, da hat sich Blacky mal ein sehr kurzes chap geleistet....  
  
Bye distelmalfoy 


	4. Kapitel 4: Sie meidet mich

Daddy Draco  
  
Autorin: BlackSuzybird  
  
Originalname: Daddy Draco Originallocation: 31 Status: noch unvollendet  
  
Übersetzt von: distelMalfoy Batereader: mrsGaladriel Rating: ab 12 Hauptpersonen: HG/DM/VK/HP/GW/RW Kategorie:Romatik Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-4 Mehrteiler: Nein. Jedenfalls noch nicht festgelegt. Kurzzusammenfassung: Draco und Hermine sind ein Paar. Sie sind glücklich und bereiten sich auf die Abschlussprüfungen vor. Was aber, wenn Draco erfährt, dass er Vater wird? Wird er sich seiner Verantwortung stellen?  
  
A/N: Nochmal eine sehr kurze Freude...aber egal...LEST SCHON!!!  
  
Kapitel 4: Sie meidet mich  
  
Draco lag auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Hermine mied ihn. Da gab es keine Zweifel. Sie hatte nicht eine Nacht mit ihm zusammen in ihrem oder seinem Raum verbringen wollen, seit drei Monaten. Sie verbrachte mehr und mehr Zeit mit Harry und Ron und es fühlte sich seltsam an. Konnte es Eifersucht sein? Nein, das war nicht möglich, Draco war nicht eifersüchtig.  
  
Seit Kurzem, immer wenn er Ron oder Harry über den Weg lief, sah es so aus, als wollten sie ihm eine knallen und jedes bisschen Fleisch von seinem wunderbaren Körper reißen.  
  
‚Weshalb meidet sie mich? Was habe ich falsch gemacht?'  
  
Er stand auf und ging zu seinem Spiegel herüber. Er war es gewohnt, viele Spiegel zu haben, und einen Haufen Haarpflegemittel. Jetzt, dank Hermine, war er auf einen Spiegel, eine Haarbürste und eine Dose Haarspray umgesprungen. Es störte ihn nicht sehr, er bekam sehr viel mehr Komplimente, jetzt wo seine Haare ihm lose in die Augen fielen, anstatt mit Gel zurück gehalten zu werden.  
  
Er besah sich seine Reflektion im Spiegel. Seine marineblauen (100% Baumwolle) Boxer stießen knapp über den Bund seiner Jeans. Falls irgendwelche Mädchen (oder Jungs) jetzt herein kommen würden, bekämen sie sicher einen Ohnmachtsanfall.  
  
Er nahm ein weißes T-Shirt aus seinem Schrank und zog es an. Er besah sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel, zerzauste sein Haar und verließ den Raum.  
  
‚Kann es sein, weil ich nie gesagt habe, dass ich sie liebe? Sie weiß, dass ich das nicht kann!'  
  
Und das war die Wahrheit.  
  
Hermine hatte ihm zahllose Male gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte, aber Draco hatte es nicht zustande gebracht, es zurück zu sagen. Die Worte blieben ihm einfach im Hals stecken. Hermine hatte gesagt, sie verstehe das und dass sie wusste, eines Tages würde er fähig sein, es zurückzusagen.  
  
Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sah er, dass er mit Vertrauensschülern gefüllt war. Hermine jedoch war nicht unter ihnen. Wo war sie? Er suchte den Raum ebenfalls nach Ron ab, der auch ein Vertrauensschüler war. Doch auch er war nicht zu entdecken, was nicht überraschend war, da er es vorzog, im Gryffindorturm zu bleiben. Draco verschwand durchs Portraitloch und lief in die Halle herunter. Zahllose Portraits zeigten auf ihn, wie sie es immer taten. Das Portrait Englischer Nonnen errötete, als er vorbeilief, und taten, als ob sie ihn nicht anstarrten. Draco fühlte sich Miserabel. Er hatte keine Familie mehr und jetzt schien er die einzige Person in der Welt zu verlieren, die er wirklich liebte und um die er sich sorgte.  
  
‚Was habe ich falsch gemacht... betrügt sie mich? Nein, das kann sie nicht tun. Oder?'  
  
*****  
  
REVIEWEN!!!!! 


	5. Kapitel 5:Tu das meiner Schwester an und...

Daddy Draco  
  
Autorin: BlackSuzybird  
  
Originalname: Daddy Draco Originallocation: 31 Status: noch unvollendet  
  
Übersetzt von: distelMalfoy Batereader: mrsGaladriel Rating: ab 12 Hauptpersonen: HG/DM/VK/HP/GW/RW Kategorie:Romatik Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-4 Mehrteiler: Nein. Jedenfalls noch nicht festgelegt. Kurzzusammenfassung: Draco und Hermine sind ein Paar. Sie sind glücklich und bereiten sich auf die Abschlussprüfungen vor. Was aber, wenn Draco erfährt, dass er Vater wird? Wird er sich seiner Verantwortung stellen?  
  
A/N: Ich hoffe ihr seit des Lesens noch nicht müde...manchmal sind die chaps kurz..manchmal länger..da kann ich auch nix für...die nächsten 3 sind schon bei meiner supi Betarinn..(ich sollte mich mal festlegen) mrsGaladriel  
  
Viel Spaß!  
  
Kapitel 5: Tu Das Meiner Schwester An Und Du Stirbst  
  
„Ich sag dir was, Kumpel, wenn du jemals meine Schwester schwängerst, werde ich nicht zögern, dich zu töten."  
  
Ron und Harry saßen im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Feuer.  
  
„Keine Sorge, Kumpel", beruhigte Harry seinen Freund. „Deine Schwester und ich sind noch nicht so weit."  
  
Harry lachte.  
  
Harry und Rons kleine Schwester Ginny waren nun bereits seit einiger Zeit zusammen. Dieses Paar hatte einige Probleme (blutige Nasen, blaue Auge, gebrochene Knochen, nicht Ernstes) zwischen den zwei Jungen gebracht. Ron war besorgt gewesen, dass Harry Ginny in irgendeiner Weise wehtun würde, oder das ihre Freundschaft ruiniert werden würde (blaue Augen zerstören keine Freundschaft). Aber Ron hatte sich eine Idee zueigen gemacht und bald begonnen, Harry damit aufzuziehen, dass, falls er und Ginny heiraten würden, er und Harry Brüder wären.  
  
Jetzt funkelte Ron Harry an.  
  
„Tu das nicht, Harry, ich habe mich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, dass du und Ginny Händchen halten, oder ein Bett mit einander teilen."  
  
Beide Jungs sahen sich an und brüllten vor Lachen.  
  
In diesem Augenblick kam Ginny die Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte, herunter und erblickte ihren Bruder und ihren Freund, die sich vor Lachen kugelten. Sie lief zu ihnen herüber.  
  
„Hey Jungs!"  
  
Sie lächelte und setzte sich neben Harry.  
  
Harry bedachte Ron mit einem drohenden Blick. Er nahm den Vorleger vom Boden und zog ihn über sich und Ginny, so dass sie Komplett bedeckt waren, und begann, sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen und zu rufen: „Oh...Ginny, Ginny stopp!"  
  
Ron zog den Teppich von seiner Schwester und Harry, zog Harry zum Boden und fing an, mit ihm zu Ringen.  
  
„Was hab ich gerade zu dir gesagt?"  
  
Er lachte, als er vorgab, Harry zu würgen. Ginny lachte, sie wusste, dass die Beiden nur herumalberten.  
  
„Ron, bitte, ich würde meinen Freund gerne in einem Stück zurück haben, wenn du mit ihm fertig bist."  
  
Harry strampelte sich aus Rons Griff frei und sprang über ihn, so dass nun Ron auf dem Boden lag.  
  
„Oh, keine Sorge um deinen Bruder, oder was?", sagte Ron sarkastisch und lachte.  
  
„Davon hat sie ja auch fünf andere", lachte Harry.  
  
****  
  
Harry lag auf einem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum, Ginny an seine Brust gelehnt. Es war um 10 Uhr Abends, Ron war bereits zu Bett gegangen und Harry und Ginny waren alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
„Ich liebe dich Harry!", sagte Ginny sanft, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Finger waren mit denen Harrys verschlungen. Harry lächelte.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch!"  
  
Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. Das Feuer knisterte leise, während die Nacht durchs Fenster hereinströmte. Die letzen Kerzen verbrannten und ließen nur noch das warme Licht des Feuers.  
  
Harry sah liebevoll auf Ginnys Gesicht. Ihre weiße Haut mit den Sommersprossen glühte im Lichtschein des Feuers. Ihre Lippen waren blassrosa Rot. Harry betrachtete sich als glücklich. Ginny war eine warme, liebenswürdige und lustige Person.  
  
Ginnys Augen öffneten sich langsam und sie sah zu Harry herauf. Er lehnte sich herunter zu ihrem Gesicht und presste seine Lippen leicht auf die Ihren. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss, öffnete seinen Mund mit ihrem und ihre Zungen erkundeten leicht den Mund des Anderen, bevor sie zu ihrem delikaten Kuss zurückkehrten.  
  
„Harry?"Ginny setzte sich auf und sah ins Feuer.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Ich bin gerade erst 16 geworden", sagte sie schlicht. Harry sah sie an, er wusste was sie meinte und sprach sanft.  
  
„Schau, Ginny!"  
  
Harry setzte sich auf und legte seine Hand auf die ihre.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, wirklich, und ich frage dich nicht nach etwas, zu dem wir BEIDE noch nicht bereit sind!"  
  
Er gebrauchte seine freie Hand um ihr Gesicht dem Seinen zuzuwenden und sah ihr in die Augen.  
  
„Außerdem, deine Brüder würden mich umbringen."  
  
Ginny lachte und schubste ihn zurück aufs Sofa.  
  
„Danke Harry."Dann begann sie ihn wieder zu küssen.  
  
****  
  
Als Ron am nächsten Morgen den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, fand er seine jüngste und einzige Schwester fest schlafend, in eine Decke gewickelt, in den Armen seines besten Freundes.  
  
*************  
  
Mal ein kleiner Blick was außerhalb des Lebens von Draco und Hermine geschieht...aber warum immer soooo kurz Blacky????*grr*  
  
Bye distelMalfoy 


	6. Kapitel 6: Gehe Nicht!

_Daddy Draco_ Autorin: BlackSuzybird 

Originalname: Daddy Draco

Originallocation: 31

Status: noch unvollendet

Übersetzt von: distelMalfoy

Batereader: mrsGaladriel

Rating: ab 12

Hauptpersonen: HG/DM/VK/HP/GW/RW

Kategorie:Romatik

Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-4

Mehrteiler: Nein. Jedenfalls noch nicht festgelegt.

Kurzzusammenfassung: 

Das Schlimmste das deine 17 Jährige Freundin dir sagen kann ist, dass sie Schwanger ist. Was tut also Draco Malfoy wenn er eben das von seiner Freundin zu Ohren bekommt. Stellt er sich der Verantwortung?

A/N: 

So, nach dem dösigen Hin und Her mit meinen 2 anderen Fic's gibt's jetzt wenigstens hier ein neues chap...und auch bald schon Nummer 7!!!!

DANKE,DANKE,DANKE mrsGaladriel!!! Kapitel 6: Gehe nicht 

****

_Warum weichst du mir aus?_

_Tue ich nicht._

_Doch, tust du. Lüge mich nicht an. Habe ich etwas getan das dich traurig macht?_

_Nein Draco, sei nicht blöd. Ich war sehr beschäftigt._

Draco starrte auf den Zettel, der ihm grade zugekommen war. Beschäftigt?

Beschäftigt sein hatte sie zuvor nie abgehalten. Sie hatte immer Zeit für Hausaufgaben und etwas Draco-Zeit gehabt.

Hermine, du weichst mir aus. Ich weiß, dass du nicht beschäftigt bist, da es dich vorher nie gestoppt hat. Ich will dich das nicht fragen, aber es ist das einzige, was ich mir vorstellen kann... 

Draco zögerte einige Sekunden.

Hast du eine Affäre? 

Nun starrte Hermine mit weiten Augen auf den Zettel, geschockt. Affäre?   
O mein Gott, er denkt ich betrüge ihn. Hermine drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl um ihn anzusehen, zwei Reihen hinter ihr. Sein Gesicht war offen und voller Ärger und Schmerz, er sah sie an und seine Augen verengten sich etwas.

„Können wir draußen reden?", formte sie mit den Lippen.

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte: 

„Wenn du nicht zu beschäftigt bist."

****

Nach der Stunde, als der Rest der Klasse die Treppen herab zur großen Halle strömte, blieben Hermine und Draco zurück.

Draco starrte Hermine kalt an.

„Also, weshalb bist du mir ausgewichen?", sagte er kalt.

Hermine sah ihn leicht gekränkt an.

„Bin ich nicht", entgegnete sie mit bittender Stimme.

„Lüg mich nicht an, Frau!", spuckte er ihr entgegen. Hermine zuckte zusammen, als hätte er sie geschlagen.

„Draco, ich..." Sie brach ab. Malfoy schritt auf sie zu und packte ihre Arme.

Wut wogte durch ihn und er kniff ihre Arme stärker als er vorhatte.

„Hermine, ich schwöre, wenn du nicht aufhörst mich anzulügen kann ich nicht für meine Beherrschung garantieren." Seine Stimme war kalt und voller Wut und Schmerz.

  
Hermine begann zu weinen, ihre Arme schmerzten wo Draco sie hielt.

„Ich will es dir ja sagen, wirklich. Ich-" 

„DANN SAG'S MIR, FRAU!", schrie Draco sie an, er quetschte ihre Arme so stark, dass sie diese kaum noch spürte. „SAG ES MIR ODER ICH   
SCHWÖRE-"

„ICH BIN SCHWANGER!", schrie sie zurück.

Stille hallte durch das Klassenzimmer, während das Paar dort stand.

Draco hielt sie noch immer, sein Griff hatte sich leicht gelöst, doch er hielt sie noch.   
  
Was, ich hab mich sicher verhört...sie ist...WAS?

Hermine hörte auf sich zu wehren, Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen, während sie Draco beobachtete, der versuchte zu begreifen, was sie grade gesagt hatte.

Nach einer Zeit, die sich wie ein Jahrhundert hinzog, ließ Draco Hermine los. Er trat zurück, stolperte über seine eigenen Füße, blieb aber aufrecht. Er starrte sie mit weißem Gesicht an.

Sie sah dicker aus, sie konnte es nicht erst vor kurzem herausgefunden haben, dazu war sie zu weit.   
  
Wie konnte ich es nicht merken?

  
Draco durchforstete sein Hirn und versuchte sich an das letzte Mal zu erinnern, an dem er und Hermine Sex hatten. Vor grob 2-3 Monaten.

„Ist es. Von wem ist es?", fragte er in einer tiefen bleib-bloß-ruhig Stimme.

Hermine starrte ihn an.   
  
„Von dir natürlich", sagte sie und verfehlte den Versuch eines schwachen Lächelns.

  
Erneut dröhnte Stille durch den Raum. Hermine setzte sich nach einiger Zeit, Draco jedoch blieb stehen, sein Gesicht nun weißer als sein Haar.

„W...ww... warum hass...hast dd...du...du es mir nicht gesagt?", stotterte Draco.   
  
Reiß dich zusammen, das ist alles nur ein Fehler, du bist zu jung um ein Vater zu sein.

„Ich konnte nicht."   
Hermine versuchte ihn anzusehen, doch das entsetzen, dass sich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete, war zuviel. Sie drehte sich weg.  

„Ich wollte es dir sagen, aber ich konnte nicht, ich hatte Angst und habe sie noch."   
  
Hermine stand auf und lief vorsichtig auf Draco zu. Er entfernte sich von ihr.

„Draco?"

„Nein." Er sah sie böse an, die Farbe kehrte langsam in sein Gesicht zurück.

„Kannst du...es...loswerden?" sagte er schlicht.

Hermines Augen traten hervor.

„NEIN!", schrie sie ihn an. „NEIN, kann ich nicht, will ich nicht. Wie kannst du mich so etwas fragen?"

„Ganz einfach," schnappte er zurück, „schaff es weg Hermine."

„NEIN!"

„TU ES!"

Hermine funkelte ihn für einige Minuten wütend an.

„Ich werde unser Kind nicht umbringen, Draco, und selbst wenn ich wollte, ich könnte nicht."

Draco atmete einige Male tief ein.

„Und weshalb?" Er sprach mit einem tiefen Flüstern.

„Ich bin schon zu weit." Hermine begann sich zu ängstigen. Sie konnte ihn seine Fäuste ballen sehen. Sie konnte sein Herz fest gegen seine Brust hämmern hören.

Draco ging auf sie zu, öffnete den Mund, aber keine Worte kamen heraus.

Das nächste, was Hermine wusste, war, dass sie auf den Boden fiel, die Hand auf der Backe, welche jetzt vor Schmerz wogte, an der Stelle, an die Draco sie geschlagen hatte.


	7. Kapitel 7: Keine Entschuldigung

_Daddy Draco_ Autorin: BlackSuzybird 

Originalname: Daddy Draco

Originallocation: 31

Status: noch unvollendet

Übersetzt von: distelMalfoy

Batereader: mrsGaladriel

Rating: ab 12

Hauptpersonen: HG/DM/VK/HP/GW/RW

Kategorie:Romatik

Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-4

Mehrteiler: Nein. Jedenfalls noch nicht festgelegt.

Kurzzusammenfassung:

Das Schlimmste das deine 17 Jährige Freundin dir sagen kann ist, dass sie Schwanger ist. Was tut also Draco Malfoy wenn er eben das von seiner Freundin zu Ohren bekommt. Stellt er sich der Verantwortung?

A/N: So, und schon Chap 7!!!*stolz auf sich ist* 

Und wieder gilt all mein Dank mrsGaladriel für die zuverlässige Arbeit! Ich bin nämlich ein HOFFNUNGSLOSER Fall was Rechtschreibung angeht.... 

On with the show!!!!!

Kapitel 7: Keine Entschuldigung 

****

„Er hat was?" Ron starrte Hermine mit offenem Mund an. Ihre linke Wange brannte noch immer Rot und sie hatte einen kleinen Schnitt unter dem Auge.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er dir das angetan hat, Herm."   
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, ausgenommen Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine. Alle anderen waren entweder draußen und genossen die Sonne oder waren in der Bibliothek.

Hermine hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum in Tränen betreten und hatte Harry und Ginny vor dem langsam ausbrennenden Feuer gefunden.

Ron war die Treppe herunter gekommen und hatte Hermine weinend im Raum stehend gefunden, eine Hand auf ihre Wange gepresst.

  
Jetzt saßen die Vier ruhig zusammen, die Stille wurde nur durch Hermines Schniefen durchbrochen und Harrys sich ballende und lösende Fäuste.

„Harry?" 

Alle schraken zusammen.

„Ginny!" Harry dreht sich zu ihr um. „Was ist?"

Ginny lächelte Harry süß an.   
  
„Könnten du und Ron gehen, bitte?"

Beide Jungs starrten Ginny jetzt an. „Aber-" 

„Bitte!" Ginny riss die Augen auf, lächelte Harry jedoch noch immer an.   
„Ich möchte mit Hermine sprechen...ALLEIN!!"   
  
Ron glotzte seine kleine Schwester an. Dann, sehr langsam, kamen beide Jungs auf die Füße.

„Gut, dann", sagte Ron langsam, er und Harry liefen zum Portraitloch.

„WARTET!" Hermine sprang auf die Füße. „Ich will nicht, dass ihr euch Draco vornehmt...Ich liebe ihn immer noch, trotz allem."   
  
Harry nickte, Ron jedoch sah nur wütend aus.

Nachdem die Jungs gegangen waren setzte sich Hermine wieder. Ginny lächelte sie sympathisch an. Keine der beiden sprach etwas für einige Minuten.   
  
„Was soll ich machen, Gin?"

„Ehrlich, Hermine, ich weiß es nicht." Ginny sah zu Boden. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Malfoy dich schlagen würde."   
  
Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen. 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er es so meinte, ich bin sicher, dass war nur der Schock. Es war zu viel auf einmal für ihn. Du kannst ihm nicht die Schuld-"

„Hermine!!!!!" unterbrach sie Ginny. „Sei nicht so verdammt bekloppt!"

„Was?" 

„Er hat dich geschlagen, da gibt es keine Entschuldigung für!"

„Er. Ich. Ginny, ich liebe ihn." Tränen sprangen Hermine in die Augen.

„Oh Hermine." Ginny ging zu Hermine und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich weiß, dass du das tust. Alles wird sich regeln, ich bin mir sicher."

****

Draco lag, das Gesicht nach unten, auf seinem Bett, nachdem er wortwörtlich die gesamte Füllung aus seinen Kissen heraus geprügelt hatte. Federn und Füllung bedeckten den Holzboden des Schulsprecher Schlafsaals.

Dracos Atem ging schwer und kurz. Seine Fäuste waren geballt, vor seinem inneren Auge konnte er nur wieder und wieder sehen, wie der Rücken seiner Hand auf Hermines weiche, süße Haut traf.   
  
Warum hatte er sie geschlagen? Warum, warum, warum, warum....?

Er konnte kein Vater sein, er war zu jung! Viel zu jung!

****

„Harry, es ist mir egal; er hat sie geschlagen, er hat sie wirklich geschlagen!" 

Ron und Harry liefen durch die Schulkorridore. Beide waren noch immer aufgebracht ob der Information, die sie von ihrer besten Freundin erhalten hatten.

„Ron, sie liebt ihn noch immer und wir können nichts tun bis sie einsieht, dass er nicht der ist, der sie dachte, dass er wäre." Harry gab der fetten Dame mit bösem Gesicht das Passwort. „Er ist der selbe Arsch, der er immer war."

Harry und Ron betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war, im Gegensatz zu vorher, voller Schüler. Hermine war nirgends zu sehen, sie fanden jedoch Ginny, die über ihre Muggelkunde Hausaufgaben gebeugt war.

Harry ging zu ihr herüber, legte seine Arme um ihre Schultern und küsste sie auf die Stirn. 

„Hi Babe." Ron sah sie leicht verärgert an, als er sich Ginny gegenüber setzte.

„Wo ist Hermine?", wollte er wissen. Diesmal war es an Ginny, ärgerlich auszusehen.

„Sie ist zum Krankenflügel gegangen."

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Harry, setzte sich Ginny gegenüber und legte eine Hand auf ihr Knie.

„Sie ist noch immer etwas wackelig."

„Keine Überraschung."   
Ron schürzte die Lippen und faltete die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wofür ist sie zum Krankenflügel gegangen?"

„Sie braucht Hilfe. Das Baby wird in fünf Monaten kommen, die Schule hat dann zwar geendet, aber sie muss wissen, was sie tun muss."

Ron und Harry waren still. Beide hatten komplett vergessen, dass die Schule in drei Monaten enden würde. Hermine hatte einen Job vom Ministerium angeboten bekommen. Eine Arbeit beim Büro für unerlaubte Magie, als Assistent. 

Allerdings sah es jetzt so aus, als ob ihre Karriere in ein dringendere Angelegenheit übergehen würde. Ihre neue Rolle als Mutter.


	8. Kapitel 8: Die Schule Endet

_Daddy Draco_ Autorin: BlackSuzybird 

Originalname: Daddy Draco

Originallocation: =MsoNormal>Kapitel: 31

Status: noch unvollendet

Übersetzt von: distelMalfoy

Batereader: mrsGaladriel

Rating: ab 12

Hauptpersonen: HG/DM/VK/HP/GW/RW

Kategorie:Romatik

Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-4

Mehrteiler: Nein. Jedenfalls noch nicht festgelegt.

Kurzzusammenfassung:

Das Schlimmste das deine 17 Jährige Freundin dir sagen kann, ist, dass sie Schwanger ist. Was tut also Draco Malfoy wenn er eben das von seiner Freundin zu Ohren bekommt? Stellt er sich der Verantwortung?

A/N:

Sooo...ob ihrs glaubt, oder nicht. Ja, ich habe ein neues Chap fertig!!! Nicht nur das, nein, ich habe sogar noch 2 weitere...eines noch bei meiner SUPER BETA!! (DANKE DANKE DANKE!!) und eines in den Startlöchern....aber alles zu seiner Zeit.  muahhahahhhh

Ich muss entschuldigen das es so lange dauert. Aber ihr klaubt nicht was bei mir in der letzten Zeit alles los ist. Vor allem Schul-Technisch! 1. Klassenspiel: das hieß tägliches Proben nach dem normalen Unterricht bis abends um die 18.00 Uhr, und dann noch eine Woche in der nur Aufführungen waren. Dann hatten wir Oberstufengespräche, zur Orientierung für unser weiteres Schulleben, einen dicken, fetten Mathetest der dann doch nur halb so fett ausfiel usw. usw.

Des weiteren habe ich gestern Kung-Fu Gürtelprüfung gehabt und musste deshalb die, wegen des Klassenspiels, verpasste Trainingszeit wieder aufholen.

Ihr seht...ich hatte alle Hände voll zutun....

Aber natürlich ist das alles keine wirkliche Entschuldigung...aber jetzt habe ich eine Woche frei( war auch schwer nötig, lang hät ich den Stress nich mehr durchgehalten) und hab deshalb mehr Zeit...

Also...BÜÜDDDEE SEHHHR!!!

  Kapitel 8: Die Schule endet 

****

Drei Monate waren vergangen. Draco hatte Hermine, Harry, Ron und Ginny gemieden, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.

Hermine war nun im siebten Monat Schwanger und man sah es!

Die gesamte Schule hatte geklatscht und getratscht für was schien, Wochen, nun jedoch war es Schnee von Gestern.

Tests waren geschrieben, Unterricht abgeschlossen, der letzte Tag des Schuljahres war gekommen!

Hermine hatte das Jobangebot abgelehnt und stattdessen den einer Barfrau in den Drei Besen angenommen.

Sie hatte ein kleines Haus in Hogsmeade gekauft.

Draco begann in einer Apotheke, versuchte sich aber im Ministerium einzubringen.

Ron würde bei „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" unter Obhut seiner Brüder arbeiten, bis er etwas besseres fand, hoffentlich im Ministerium.

Harry wiederum, würde sein Training zum Auror im Ministerium sofort beginnen.

Hermine sah sich in ihrem Raum um. Socken, Bücher, Kleidung...yep, alles war gepackt und fertig zum Aufbruch.

‚Ich wünschte nur Draco würde mit mir in mein neues Haus kommen.'

Hermine sah in den Spiegel. Jedoch nur kurz. Ihr Bauch erinnerte an einen Strandball. Abgesehen davon, das dieser hier nicht mit einer Nadel zum Platzen gebracht werden konnte.

Sie verließ den Schlafsaal und steuerte auf die große Halle zu. Jeder an dem sie vorbei kam, egal ob Menschlich, Statur oder Portrait, drehte den Kopf und wisperte etwas zu seinem Nachbarn.

Hermine hatte sich bereits zu sehr daran gewöhnt, um dem Beachtung zu schenken, zu dieser Zeit morgen wäre Hogwarts vorbei und sie wäre in ihrem eigenen, kleinen Reich.

Als sie die große Halle betrat, drehten sich noch mehr Köpfe und noch einmal mehr durchlief Geflüster den Raum. Sie sichtete Draco am Slytherin Tisch, doch er drehte sich nicht um, um nach ihr zu sehen, sondern starrte weiterhin auf seinen Teller.   
Für einige Sekunden erwog sie, zu ihm herüber zu gehen und ihn zum Reden zu bringen, sie war jedoch nicht darauf aus, noch mehr Aufsehen zu erregen.

So begab sie sich zu Harry, Ron und Ginny an den Gryffindor Tisch.

Ein tuscheln fuhr durch die Halle als Dumbledore sich am Lehrertisch erhob. Jeder einzelne Schüler, er flüsternd auf Hermine gezeigt hatte, konzentrierte sich nun auf den Schulleiter.

„Ein neues Jahr ist vorüber gegangen. Dieses war ein Jahr der Wahrheit, Freundschaft, Liebe, Mut, Vertrauen und Wissen. Wissen von dem ich sicher bin, das viele nicht zögern werden, es über die Ferien zu vergessen." Viele der Schüler lachten herzlich. „Dieses Jahr sagen wir ‚Viel Glück Auf Dem Weg' zu einer stolzen Gruppe von Schülern.   
Unsere Siebtklässler werden uns morgen verlassen um der Welt entgegen zu treten, sowohl jener der Muggel als auch der Magischen, um, wie ich sicher bin, großartige Errungenschaften zu leisten." Einige kalte Augen richteten sich auf Hermine, als sich Schüler zu ihr drehten und sie böse anguckten, während Harry Blicke zuteil wurden, die nur als „Heldenverehrung" zu beschreiben waren.

„Vergesst nicht", sprach Dumbledore weiter, „das Hogwarts Türen, wie immer, offen für diejenigen unter euch sind, die den Wunsch verspüren einmal vorbeizuschauen. Und nun, ohne weiteres Brimborium, last unser Fest beginnen."

Vor den Augen der Schüler füllten sich die Teller mit Bergen von Essen.

Malfoy saß alleine am Haustisch der Slytherins. Viele, wirklich viele Menschen umringten ihn, doch in seiner momentanen Gemütsverfassung hätte er der gekrönte Weltenherrscher sein können, ohne auch nur zu blinzeln.

Hermine ist in diesem Raum, sie ist in meiner Nähe. Und ab morgen werde ich nie wieder mit ihr sprechen.

Er ignorierte das hübsche blonde Mädchen zu seiner linken, das ihm grade die saftige Hälfte eines Hühnchens anbot und ließ den Kopf in die Arme sinken.

Schüler um ihn lachten, scherzten und unterhielten sich mit ihren Nachbarn. Jeder schien sich großartig zu amüsieren.

Hermines Teller war gefüllt mit Kartoffelbrei, Möhren und einigen Stücken Hähnchen, doch sie starrte nur darauf, ohne zu bemerken, dass das Essen überhaupt erschienen war.

A/N two:

So, noch eine Frage vor der üblichen Bitte um Reviews…habt ihr all die schönen vielen Trailer zum neuen HP Film gesehn? Das Making Of? Die TV Spots?…wenn nicht...IHR HABT WAS VERPASST! Duie waren dermaßen GEILO! Rupert is SOWAS von Süß geworden...ehrlich....der Film wird der Hammer...Ich hab mir schon Karten für die Triple in Essen gekauft...man, wird das GEILO! wie kleines kind freut

Bye distelMalfoy

P.s.

Was wohl...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	9. Kapitel 9: Der Hogwarts Express

Daddy Draco Autorin: Blacky Niewa Originalname: Daddy Draco Status: noch unvollendet Übersetzt von: distelMalfoy Batereader: mrsGaladriel Rating: ab 12 Hauptpersonen: HG/DM HP/GW Kategorie: Romatik Spoiler: Alle Bücher Mehrteiler: Nein. Jedenfalls noch nicht festgelegt. Kurzzusammenfassung: Das Schlimmste das deine 17 Jährige Freundin dir sagen kann, ist, dass sie Schwanger ist. Was tut also Draco Malfoy wenn er eben das von seiner Freundin zu Ohren bekommt? Stellt er sich der Verantwortung? A/N: HALLO!!!alle umarmt Ja, selbst wenn einige von euch vileicht nicht mehr daran geglaubt haben...aber ich habe ein neues Chap fertig!! Es ist nicht so, das ich langsam bin, oder faul (na ja, vielleicht ein ganz kleines bisschen) sondern kurz nach meinem letzten update, als ich gerade vier fertige chaps an meine beta schicken wollte, gab unser PC(höchstwarscheinlich dank eines Virus) den Geist auf... Da ich meine Daten retten wollte, versuchte ich meine Ma erstmal zu überzeugen einen Profi ran zulassen, aber ihr war das zu teuer...also hat ein Kupel von ihr einfach alles neu gemacht...also sind damit nicht nur meine knappt 1000 verschiedenen HP Bilder flöten gegangen, sondern auch meine gesammten ff's...heul Doch damit nicht genug..als ich alles wieder neu einrichtete, stellte sich heraus, das durch was auch immer, Word sich nicht mehr instalieren ließ, ohne Word kein Schreiben und ohne Schreiben kein updaten...versteht ihr das?  
  
OK, jetzt wird's aber wieder schneller gehen. Ich werde in zukunft wahrscheinlich mit einer zweiten Autorin zusammen arbeiten...mal sehen.  
  
Aber jetzt lest erstmal das neue chap...  
  
Kapitel 9: Der Hogwarts Express  
  
„Es ist seltsam nicht mit euch zurück zufahren." Hermine stand auf dem Hogmeader Bahnhof neben dem Hogwarts Express. Ron, Harry und Ginny waren bereits eingestiegen und lehnten aus einem Abteilfenster.  
  
„Wir schreiben ohne Pause, versprochen!"Ginny lächelte Hermine aufmunternd zu. Hermine sah an sich herunter. Sie konnte ihre Füße nicht mehr sehen, nur noch einen großen Strandball der frühestens in zwei Monaten verschwinden würde.  
  
Rons Augen funkelten wütend.  
  
„Was ist es jetzt schon wieder?"Harry sah zu Ron. Ron starrte weiter und zeigte auf eine Person, die den Bahnhof gerade betreten hatte.  
  
Es war Malfoy.  
  
Hermine senkte den Kopf und wünschte, sie könnte einfach disapparieren.  
  
„Oh, Herms!"Ginny streckte ihre Arme weiter aus dem Fenster, und Hermine wandte sich ihr zu, um eine herzlichen Umarmung zu empfangen.  
  
„Ich verspreche, dass ich mich so früh wie möglich von Mum vorbeibringen lasse."  
  
„Danke Ginny."Hermine lächelte, als sie zurücktrat. „Passt auf euch auf, ihr drei, und macht euch um mich keine Sorgen. OK?"  
  
„Sei nicht blöd, Hermine."Harry Lachte. „Natürlich werden wir uns um dich sorgen."  
  
„Weshalb das?", fragte eine kalte, schleppende Stimme hinter Hermine.  
  
„Friss Schnecken, Malfoy!", fuhr Ron ihn an.  
  
„Aber, aber Weasley. Lass uns nichts sagen, was Probleme bereiten könnte. Wir müssen unser zweites Jahr nicht unbedingt jetzt wiederholen, oder?" Malfoy grinste.  
  
Ginny und Ron funkelten Malfoy weiter an, Hermine hielt den Kopf gesenkt und wünschte weiterhin, einfach verschwinden zu können, doch Harry sprach.  
  
„Was genau willst du, Frettchen Attraktion?"  
  
„Ich wollte nur auf Wiedersehen sagen, ist das jetzt schon ein Verbrechen?"  
  
„Auf Wiedersehen dann", sagte Ron bissig.  
  
„Nicht zu dir Weasley. Aber wenn du mich so vermissen wirst...wir können uns immer noch zum Abschied umarmen."  
  
Er breitete die Arme aus und schmollte etwas. Ron schien bei diesem Gedanken schlecht zu werden.  
  
„Nein?"Malfoy nahm die Arme herunter und grinste. „Du enttäuscht mich."  
  
„Mach dich vom Acker, Malfoy!", giftete Ginny.  
  
„Werde ich, keine Sorge. Nur noch auf ein Wort mit Granger hier."Er wies mit dem Daumen auf Hermine. Ron und Harry öffnete die Münder, doch Hermine sah sie warnend an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich schick euch eine Eule, OK?"  
  
„Klar ist das OK."Ginny sah Malfoy noch immer wütend an.  
  
Hermine umarmte jeden ihrer Freunde. „Tschau."Sie lächelte unsicher. Ihre drei aus dem Fenster schauenden Freunde starrten wütend hinter ihnen her, als sie mit Malfoy zu einer stillen Ecke lief.  
  
Als sie außer Sichtweite neugieriger Augen waren, drehte sich Malfoy um und betrachtete Hermine. Für eine Weile stand er nur da und starrte sie an, sog alles von ihr in sich auf. Die Art wie ihr Haar über ihre Schultern fiel, wie ihre Augen ihn ansahen, als hätte sie keine Fehler. Doch sie hatte einen Fehler, einen großen Fehler, einen Fehler, der in ihr wuchs. Ein Fehler, der bereits zu sehen war.  
  
„Ähm...Draco?"Hermine sah ihn neugierig an.  
  
„Was?", fragte er giftig und schüttelte seinen Kopf, als wenn er von einem Traum erwacht wäre.  
  
„Du wolltest mir etwas sagen?"  
  
„Oh, ja...stimmt."Malfoy stellte sich gerade hin. „Ich wollte nur sagen..."  
  
Komm schon, sag es, verdammt noch mal, sag es!  
  
Hermine schaute wissbegierig und versuchte, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Doch seine Augen waren überall, nur nicht bei ihr.  
  
„Ja..."sagte sie vorsichtig.  
  
Bitte Draco, steig nicht in diesen Zug. Bitte, bitte, BITTE!  
  
„Ich wollte nur Aufwidersehen sagen, keine Auseinandersetzung."Du Idiot, warum hast du's nicht gesagt? Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin.  
  
Hermine starrte auf seine Hand für einige Sekunden bevor sie ihn schlug. Malfoy zog seine Hand zurück. „Wofür war da..."  
  
„KEINE AUSEINANDERSETZUNG?", schrie sie ihn an. „KEINE AUSEINANDERSETZUNG. DRACO, ICH STEHE HIER, GENAU VOR DIR, MACH DEINE AUGEN AUF!"  
  
„WAS WILLST DU VON MIR HERMINE?", schrie er zurück. Leute in der Umgebung begannen, sich zu ihnen umzudrehen, neugierig was all die Aufregung verursachte.  
  
Hermine sprach wieder, diesmal jedoch leiser, um nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu ziehen. „Draco, ich will das du bleibst. Ich will das du bei uns bleibst."  
  
„Uns?", fragte er und reckte kaum merklich die Nase in die Luft.  
  
„Ja Draco, uns, ich und dein Kind."  
  
„Das Ding ist nicht meins!", spuckte er aus.  
  
„Draco? Dieses Kind ist deines."  
  
„Ich will nichts damit zu tun haben. Weder mit dem Ding noch mit dir."  
  
Beide standen in Stille, es fühlte sich wie Jahrhunderte an.  
  
„Was?"Tränen traten in Hermines Augen.  
  
„Du hast mich gehört."Malfoy sprach kalt. Er drehte sich um und lief in Richtung Zug. „Dieses Kind hat nichts mit mir zu tun, und das Gleiche gilt für dich." 


	10. Kapitel 10: Da Geht Sie Hin

**_Daddy Draco_******

**Autorin**: BlackSuzybird

Originalname: Daddy Draco

Status: noch unvollendet

Übersetzt von: distelMalfoy

Batereader: mrsGaladriel

Rating: ab 12

Hauptpersonen: HG/DM-VK-HP/GW-RW

Kategorie: Romatik

Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-5

Mehrteiler: Nein. Jedenfalls noch nicht festgelegt.

Kurzzusammenfassung:

Das Schlimmste das deine 17 Jährige Freundin dir sagen kann, ist, dass sie Schwanger ist. Was tut also Draco Malfoy wenn er eben das von seiner Freundin zu Ohren bekommt? Stellt er sich der Verantwortung?

A/N:

Also…es geht(mal wieder) weiter…mehr kannich da nicht sagen…bye distel

****

****

**Da geht sie hin **

„Wir schließen jetzt Malfoy, du kannst gehen."

„Danke, ich sehe euch dann Montag", Malfoy griff seinen Mantel und verlies die Apotheke.

Er arbeitete jetzt seit gut einer Woche in der Apotheke. Es war keine schlechte Arbeit, bisher nur Bedienen der Hexen und Zauberer die herein kamen um Einkäufe wie Wormwood und gepuderte Krötenfüße zu erledigen, den Laden wischen, halt einfach, gewöhnliche Arbeit.

Die Winkelgasse war nicht sonderlich belebt nun, da viele Läden ihre Pforten für den Abend schlossen; nur einige blieben geöffnet. Wie der Tropfende Kessel, zu dem die meisten Hexen und Zauberer strömten, um sich bei einem Drink von einem harten Arbeitstag zu erholen.

Malfoy ging ebenfalls zum Tropfenden Kessel der, erwarteter Weise, gut besucht war.

Er trat an die Bar und bestellte einen großen Feuerwhisky. Er wandte sich einem der hölzernen Sitze in einer entfernten Ecke zu.

Sein Drink blieb unberührt während er da saß, leicht zurück gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen.

_Hermine_

Egal wie sehr er es versuchte, sie schien immer in seinem Kopf zu sein. Er spielte die Szene auf dem Bahnhof wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf ab. _Warum habe ich es ihr nicht einfach_

_gesagt? Warum habe ich es ihr NIE gesagt. Ihr gesagt, dass ich sie lie…_

„Alles in Ordnung, Sir?" Draco öffnete die Augen. Eine junge Frau stand vor ihm. Sie hielt ein Tablett und trug eine grüne Schürze. Sie war offensichtlich eine Kellnerin.

„Ja, danke. Mir geht's gut." Er nahm einen Schluck seines Feuerwhiskys.

„Verzeihung das ich sie belästigt habe, " sie lächelte süßlich. „Es ist nur, ich wollte sichergehen das sie noch leben", sie lachte leicht. „Oh OK, ich werde dann einfach weiter arbeiten. Noch mal Verzeihung für die Störung."

„Schon OK", sagte Malfoy, erhob sein Glas in ihre Richtung und trank erneut einen Schluck. Als sie davon ging, beobachtete er sie. Sie war recht schlank; ihr Haar war lang, blond und glatt.

Sie machte an einigen Tischen halt um leere Gläser weg zuräumen.

Soweit Malfoy es sagen konnte, war sie sehr attraktiv.

Anscheinend waren einige andere Männer ebenfalls seiner Meinung, da sie ihr im vorbeigehen an den Hintern fasten.

Die Tür seines Kühlschranks schließend, sah sich Malfoy in seiner Wohnung um.

Sie war klein. Nur drei Räume; Schlafzimmer; Bad und Küche/Wohnraum. Die Farben waren nichts großes, dunkle Grüns, Blaus und einige Graus.

Es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Zuhause bei seinen Eltern, aber Malfoy Manor hielt für ihn zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen.

Er ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen und machte verschiedensten Gegenständen, für keinen besonderen Grund, ein langes Gesicht. Sie waren einfach nur Hermines. Er schaute böse zum Fernseher herüber, der ein Muggelartefakt war. Hermine hatte ihn ihm gegeben um Muggel-und Zaubererhorror Filme anzuschauen (und Pornos; wovon sie verständlicher Weise nichts wusste).

Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor.

Mit einem langweiligen Geräusch und einem Schnalzen flog der Fernseher in die Luft!

Malfoy lag still, währen die Trümmer sich um ihn niederließ. Es gab nun einen schwarzen Fleck an seiner Wand. Er starrte den Fleck an, bewegte sich aber nicht von der Stille.

_Hermine…_

Dieses Chap wurde NICHT ge Betat...seit also gnädig!!!


	11. Kapitel 11: Ersetztbar

**_Daddy Draco_**

**Autorin**: BlackSuzybird

Originalname: Daddy Draco

Status: noch unvollendet

Übersetzt von: distelMalfoy

Betareader: mrsgaladriel

Rating: ab 12

Hauptpersonen: HG/DM-VK-HP/GW-RW

Kategorie: Romantik

Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-5

Mehrteiler: Nein. Jedenfalls noch nicht festgelegt.

Kurzzusammenfassung:

Das Schlimmste das deine 17 Jährige Freundin dir sagen kann, ist, dass sie Schwanger ist. Was tut also Draco Malfoy wenn er eben das von seiner Freundin zu Ohren bekommt? Stellt er sich der Verantwortung?

A/N:

Also…jetzt werde ich doch mal einige Worte an euch richten. Ja, das neue Chap hat nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen. Na ja, ich hab ja jetzt auch Ferien. Vielleicht (!) läuft es jetzt öfters so ab…wer weiß wie oft ich an unsern PC kann, meine Ma beanspruch ihn immer öfter für sich in der letzten Zeit.

Ich weiß, auch dieses Chap ist kurz…aber HEY das ist NICHT mein verschulden, oder? Für alle die es interessiert, ich überarbeite Chap 2 von **„Dunkelheit, Schmerz und …Licht?"** gerade neu, da die alte Version ABSOLUT nicht in die Story passte, deshalb hab ich das dritte Chap auch nicht zusammen gekriegt, allerdings wird es noch eine Weile dauern bis ich damit soweit bin…bis dahin, habt Spaß mit dieser Story, sie ist immer leicht für mich zu übersetzen…auch wenn's mal lange dauert…

Bye distel

_ _

_Daddy Draco_

** **

****

**Kapitel 11: Ersetzbar**

_Draco._

Hermine lag auf dem Bett ihres neuen Heims. Sie konnte es nicht über sich bringen mit einem magischen Kind in die Muggelwelt zurück zu gehen, oder gar ihren Eltern gegenüber zu treten. Sie waren normalerweise so stolz auf sie. Sie hatte immer gute Noten gehabt, nie (zu viel) Ärger bekommen, sich niemals mit den falschen Leuten abgegeben, nie Drogen genommen; sie konnte es nicht über sich bringen sie jetzt zu enttäuschen. Außerdem, falls ihre Reaktion, auch nur in kleinster Weise, Dracos glich, wollte sie damit nicht umgehen müssen.

Hermines Appartement war klein. Es hatte ein Schlafzimmer, Bad, eine kleine Küche und ein noch kleineres Wohnzimmer. Wie sie so ein Kind großziehen sollte, wusste sie nicht. Einen Monat durchleben, einen weiteren Monat und noch einen, bis die Freuden einer allein erziehenden Mutter Einzug hielten.

Eine Eule flog durchs das geöffnete Fenster in den Raum. Sie war gelblich-weiß.

„Hedwig!" Hermine tätschelte Hedwigs Schnabel leicht und die Eule ließ den Brief in ihren Schoß fallen. Hedwig flog nicht davon, der Brief erwartete offensichtlich eine Antwort.

Sie öffnete ihn und las:

_Liebe Hermine,_

_Hi__! Wie geht's dir? Wir waren alle besorgt um dich._

_Entschuldige, dass wir nicht früher geschrieben haben._

_Allen geht es gut. Harry genießt sein Training; er kann mir nicht viel darüber sagen,_

_aber er kommt jedes Wochenende zum Fuchsbau um mich zu besuchen,_

_also ist bei uns noch alles OK._

_Ron kommt auch jedes Wochenende. _

_Ich bin mir nicht sicher was Fred und George ihm aufhalsen, _

_aber es scheint ihn sehr fertig zu machen. _

_Oh, er hat gefragt ob du ihm etwas Muggel-Medizin schicken kannst._

_Ich glaube er hat es Ass-Print oder so ähnlich genannt. _

_Ach, warte, Harry sagt es heißt Aspirin. _

_Mum__ sagt, ich darf dich dieses Wochenende besuchen,_

_und wenn du magst, bleiben wir entweder bei dir,_

_um dir mit dem Baby zu helfen,_

_oder wir bestehen darauf, dass du mit uns _

_zum Fuchsbau kommst._

_Ähm__ – Schlechte Neuigkeiten Herms, _

_Ron hat Malfoy in der Winkelgasse gesehen._

_Anscheinend ist die Kellnerin aus dem Tropfenden Kessel_

_hinter ihm her. _

_Es tut mir so leid! Eigentlich wollte ich gar nichts sagen,_

_aber ich dachte mir das du das Recht hast es zu erfahren. _

_Ich weiß nicht, ob Malfoy sie auch mag denn, Harry und Ron zufolge,_

_ist er zu Abgelenkt von etwas anderem, um sie überhaupt zu bemerken._

_Oh, ich muss gehen. Harry ist an der Tür._

_Er hat mich heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen,_

_keine Ahnung ob wir dann wieder hierher zurückkommen._

_Ich schick das mit Hedwig, schreib bitte zurück. _

_Alles Liebe_

_Ginny_

_P.S.: Ebenso alles Liebe von der gesamten Weasley Familie und natürlich Harry._

Hermine las den Brief durch und starrte dann auf den Paragraph der verkündete: _Ähm__ – Schlechte Neuigkeiten Herms_.

Es konnte gut sein das Draco eine neue Freundin hatte._ Oh, großartig. Ich glaubs verdammt noch mal nicht. _Sie las den Paragraph wieder und wieder und wieder.

Ganz gleich wie oft sie es las, die Wahrheit blieb. Sie war ersetzt worden. Sie schaute in den Spiegel an ihrer Wand, sah auf die Reflektion ihres Bauchs, eine Hand in Kreisen darüber streichelnd.

Sie seufzte und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

„Ich schätze, wir sind beide ersetzt worden."

------------------------------------------------------

So, das war es erst mal… 

Nächstes Chap: Eine Etwas über Hermine, Ginny und Draco…nichts großes.

So, das war es erst mal…Ach…hier noch einige Review-Antworten!!

Archertuckerreedtpol:

Danke!

Gut übersetzt? Echt? Naja, wenn du's sagstwink

Meike:

Naja, dieses war auch nicht so besonders…aber das nächste wird cool!

stella dubh:

Ja…das Original is natürlich das Beste…auch wenn es traurig ist, dass Blacki im Moment einige Probleme mit dem neuen Chap hat.

Teufelsweib:

Also…auch dieses Chap war einfach ein Einblick in das Leben nach Hogwarts gibt.

Lalle:

Bitte!

Sunnylein:

Naja, dieses war auch nicht länger. Aber das nächste ist recht lang!

Slydawn:

Was war den das für ne seltsame Review? Hier geht's um meine Story, nicht um deine Websites!

Eleonora-7:

Klar geht's weiter…aber ich bin halt manchmal etwas …er…langsamlol

Tina:

Ja, ne! Ich finde sie auch immernoch super! Vorallem später wenn…sich rasch hand auf den mund haut OKfies grins davon später!

wolfeye:

Du hast geheul! Oh man! Wenn du schon beim abschied heulen musstest…will ich nicht ein Kapitel erwähnen das in einigen Wochen kommen wird! Gott, bei dem hab ich geheult wie ein Schlosshund…fast so schlimm wie als Sirius durch den..schnief Schleiher…tatüs raushol

haunted-jess: Ja, deshalb übersetzt ich sie ja! Mir währe das früher auch alles zu kompliziert gewesen!

**An alle anderen…ich hätte auch euch noch was schreiben können, aber dann würdet ihr euer neues Chap ja nie kriegen! Also, danke an:Soulsister3000, charlie, Tifferny Tonks, Tiffy, mause, Käddi, Dirty-Liz, sina, Bea, Hermy-ne, DiamondOfOcean, schwarze-kinder-slytherins, mrsgaladriel(hab dich lieb!knuddel), torence, By my side , Ronan(wo's n Bane?lol)**

**REVIEWS!!!!**


	12. Kapitel 12: Countdown

**_Daddy Draco_**

**Autorin**: BlackSuzybird

Originalname: Daddy Draco

Status: noch unvollendet

Übersetzt von: distelMalfoy

Betareader: mrsgaladriel

Rating: ab 12

Hauptpersonen: HG/DM-VK-HP/GW-RW

Kategorie: Romantik

Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-5

Mehrteiler: Nein. Jedenfalls noch nicht festgelegt.

Kurzzusammenfassung:

Das Schlimmste das deine 17 Jährige Freundin dir sagen kann, ist, dass sie Schwanger ist. Was tut also Draco Malfoy wenn er eben das von seiner Freundin zu Ohren bekommt? Stellt er sich der Verantwortung?

A/N:

So, hier ist auch schon wieder das Nächste Chap…ich bin mit dem 13ten beinhae fertig, also muss sie nur noch gebetat werden…viel Spass!

_Daddy Draco_

**Kapitel 12: Countdown**

„Feuerwhiskey?"

„Würde ich irgendetwas anderes bestellen?" Dies war der vierte Tag in einer Reihe an dem Draco für einen Drink in den Tropfenden Kessel gestromert war. Oder, vielleicht nur um sie zu sehen. Draco besetzte seinen üblichen Platz in der entfernten Ecke der Bar. Innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten hielt sein Feuerwhiskey in den Händen von…

„Danke Daphne" –einzug.

„Schon gut Schatz", sie stellte den Drink vor ihn hin. „Meine Schicht ist gerade zu ende, darf ich mich zu dir setzten?"

„Sicher", er wies auf den leeren Stuhl neben ihm.

„Ich fand es gestern Abend sehr lustig", Daphne lächelte ihn süßlich an. Draco zuckte spontan mit den Schultern und spürte seine Wangen gegen die Möglichkeit rot zu werden an kämpfen(Malfoys wurden nicht rot!).

„Kein Problem, ich hatte ein extra Ticket"

Nach einigen Wochen gegenseitigen Ausweichens und offensichtlichem Andeutungen hinterlassem, hatte Draco letztlich den Mut zusammen gerafft und Daphne ausgefragt.

Ihr erstes Date war in einem neuen Restaurant der Winkelgasse namens „Die Kleine Rosen Bar".

Der Abend verlief perfekt, abgesehen davon, das Draco als er Daphnes Eingangsstufen herabstieg, er auf Ron traf. Ron hatte ihn mit Daphne gesehen. Beide Männer (da steht boys…aber sie sind doch wohl langsam keine boys mehr, oder?) standen bewegungslos für einige Sekunden, bevor Rons Faust mit Dracos Backe in Kontakt trat. „Dein Kind wird in vier Wochen geboren und du hast nichts besseres zutun als mit einer Kellnerin herum zu stolzieren!" hatte Ron ihm entgegen geschleudert bevor er davon stürmte.

Das Zweite Date war ohne Probleme von Statten gegangen und seit dem holte Draco Daphne jeden Tag nach ihrer Schicht ab.

Dann und wann trieben seine Gedanken zurück zu dem, was Ron gesagt hatte. „Dein Kind wird in vier Wochen geboren…" _Hermine._ NEIN, er durfte nicht an sie denken. Sie und er, das war vorbei, das Kind war nicht seins, es würde nichts mit ihm zutun haben, wie auch immer…

„Eh…Draco?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken an Hermine loszuwerden. „Jaa?"

„Ich gehe Morgen nach Hogsmead" Daphne legte ihre Hand auf sein Knie und lächelte süß. „Willst du mich begleiten?"

_Hogsmead__, Hogsmead? Ist da nicht etwas was ich vermeiden sollte?_

„Also?"

„Natürlich, warum nicht" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf. „Wenn du soweit bist, ich bin beim Flonetzwerk angeschlossen."

„Ginny!"

„Hermine! Oh mein Gott! Du sieht wunderbar aus!"

„Lüg nicht Ginny, ich sehe aus als hätte ich einen Strandball vorne am Bauch kleben." Beide Mädchen lachten. „Komm rein, ich setz den Kessel auf." Hermine schlug mit dem Zauberstab in Richtung Kessel und ein Strom Dampf kam hervor, ein weiterer Schlag und der Tee begann sich selbst zu machen.

„Also Hermine, wie geht's dir?", fragte Ginny als eine Tasse Tee neben ihr schwebte. Sie nahm sie und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

Auch Hermine nahm eine Tasse und setzte sich ungeschickt.

„Oh, nicht allzu schlecht. Ich bin nur etwas aufgeblasen" Erneut lachten beide Mädchen. „Mir gefällt dein Ring übrigens." Hermine weiß auf Ginnys linke Hand.

Ginny wurde rot. „Oh, danke" Ginny lächelte stolz. Sie bewegte ihre Hand so das der Crystal in der Mitte blitze. „Ich hab ihn vor Harry", sie grinste breiter.

Hermine beugte sich einwenig nach vorne um einen besseren Blick zu bekommen. Zu weit nach vorne lehnen war in Anbetracht ihrer Bauchgröße schwer. „Weißt du es sieht etwa aus wie ein, „Hermine sah auf zu Ginny. Ginny strahlte so sehr das ihre Sommersprossen kämpften auf ihren Wangen zu bleiben. Sie nickte.

„Oh mein Gott!" schriekte Hermine. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Todernst" Ginny konnte ernsthaft nicht mit dem Strahlen aufhören.

„Wann?"

„Letztens, als er mich zum Essen eingeladen hat."

„Wie?"

„Na ja…" Ginny lehnte sich zurück, mit dem Ring an ihrem Finger spielend. „Wie du bereits weißt, kam er um mit mir essen zu gehen," Hermine nickte und machte es sich ebenfalls gemütlich. Sie legte die Hände auf den Bauch und rieb leicht während Ginny berichtete. „Nach dem Essen hat er mich zurück zum Fuchbau gebracht wo Mum, mit einem riesen Grinsen im Gesicht möchte ich anhängen, uns Kaffee gab. Dann fragte Dad ob Harry nicht über Nacht bleiben wolle, er könnte bei mir schlafen."

Aber, ich dachte deine Eltern sagten, dass du und Harry nicht zusammen schlafen könnt bevor du Hogwarts verlassen hast", unterbrach Hermine.

Ginny nickte zustimmend. Sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht streichend, fuhr sie fort. „Das dachte ich auch. Dad hat nur etwas davon gesagt, das Regeln zu speziellen Anlässen gebogen werden können. Wie auch immer, ich ging hoch in meine Zimmer, Harry sagte er würde gleich nachkommen, er wolle mit Dad nur noch etwas über Zündkerzen besprechen."

Beide Mädchen lachten. Mr. Weasley war seltsam fasziniert von Muggelsachen, vor allem wenn sie etwas mit Elektrizität zutun hatte. „Mach weiter", Hermine nickte unverbesserlich.

„Also, wie auch immer. Ich gehe in mein Zimmer, mache das Licht an und finde, das mein Zimmer mit weißen Rosen bedeckt ist." Hermine keuchte. Ginny grinste. „Ja, ich weiß. Auf dem Boden lagen Blätter, auch auf dem Bett und da waren richtige weiße Rosen im ganzen Raum verstreut. Es war wunderschön."

Hermine starrte Ginny an. Ginnys Augen schienen belegt und verträumt, sie schien zu glühen.

„Und…?", drängte Hermine sie.

„und," Ginny sah sah zu Hermine herüber, noch immer grinsend, noch immer glühend. „Und mitten in meinem Zimmer, in der Luft schwebend war…", sie wackelte einwenig mit ihrer Hand, so das der Ring im Licht glitzerte.

„Oh mein Gott…" seufzte Hermine. „Wie?"

„Ja, ich wei", fuhr Ginny fort, Hermine unterbrechend. „Dann kam Harry hinter mir in den Raum, legte seine Arme um mich, küsste mir auf die Wange und…" sie seufzte noch tiefer. „Fragte ob ich ihn heiraten will."

Hermine und Ginny saßen für einige Momente in Stille und dachten über den Antrag nach. Hermine spürte einen schmerzvollen Stich als sie an Draco dachte, und daran wie sehr sie wünschte er währe jetzt hier, mir ihr und dem Baby. Sie sah an ihrem Bauch herunter, sie fragte sich ob, wenn sie nicht Schwanger geworden währe, er noch immer bei ihr währe, und sie letztlich heiraten würden.

Tränen formten sich in Hermines Augen, sie wischte sie rasch fort. Sie wollte nicht das Ginny sie traurig sah.

„Also, wann werdet ihr heiraten?", fragte sie rasch. „Offensichtlich nicht sehr bald, du gehst schließlich noch immer zur Schule." _Jah__, du hast gut reden. Du bist Schwanger geworden während du noch zur Schule gingst. Glänzendes Beispiel…_

„Ja, wir warten bis ich Hogwarts beendet habe."

Hermine lächelte ihr zu, und dann: „AU!" sie legte bei Hände auf ihren Bauch und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz. Ginny sprang sogleich auf die Füße und stürzte an ihre Seite.

„Hermine, alles in Ordnung? Ist das Baby OK?" platzte Ginny heraus, ein Hand auf Hermines Schulter die andere um ihr Gelenk. Ihr Gesicht war weiß und sie geriet in Panik. „Soll ich den Arzt rufen?"

Hermine sah zu Ginny herauf, der Schmerz in ihrem Bauch begann abzuklingen. „Nein" Hermine atmete schwer, ihr Gesicht entspannte sich. „Nein, es ist in Ordnung. Mir geht's gut. Das Baby hat wahrscheinlich nur getreten." Hermine lachte etwas. „Ich werde wohl eine Kicker Mum werden." Ginny starrte sie völlig verwirrt an, Hermine lachte erneut.

* * *

Näächstes Chap:

Draco begegnet Hermine in Hogsmead…³augen aufreiss³

REVIEWS!!!!!

Ps: Ich werde die Tage eine kleine one-shot Ron/Hermione fic hochladen...schaut sie euch doch ma an...sie ist eine der "Fehlenden Momente" im Krnakenflügel, ende Buch 5...alles klar?


	13. Kapitel 13: Die Kusine

**_Daddy Draco_**

**Autorin**: BlackSuzybird

Originalname: Daddy Draco

Status: noch unvollendet

Übersetzt von: distelMalfoy

Betareader: mrsgaladriel

Rating: ab 12

Hauptpersonen: HG/DM-VK-HP/GW-RW

Kategorie: Romantik

Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-5

Mehrteiler: Nein. Jedenfalls noch nicht festgelegt.

Kurzzusammenfassung:

Das Schlimmste das deine 17 Jährige Freundin dir sagen kann, ist, dass sie Schwanger ist. Was tut also Draco Malfoy wenn er eben das von seiner Freundin zu Ohren bekommt? Stellt er sich der Verantwortung?

A/N:

Hey meine Lieben! Es tut mir leid, dass es diesmal wieder etwas länger gedauert hat, aber web.de hat rum gesponnen und jedes Mal wenn mrsGaladriel mir das Chap zu geschickt hat, war bei mir kein Anhang mehr da…wie auch immer, das nächste Chap ist halb fertig und das darauf folgende ebenso.

**__**

**__**

**_Wichtige News!_**

**Ich habe eine neue Website…und zwar einzig und allein für meine Fan Fictions! Dort gibt es folgendes zu…sehen:**

**News: Wie komme ich mit Chaps voran? Was Plane ich sonst noch so? oder was ist wichtiges in der HP Welt geschehen?**

**Storys von mir, die es nicht bei gibt(bisher noch nixlol)**

**Meine persönlich zusammen gestellte Sammlung von 1 A ff tipps! Allerdings englisch…**

**Ein Forum, zum diskutieren usw. ist in Vorbereitung. **

**Und natürlich ein Gästebuch…ich würde mich ECHT freuen wenn ihr da was rein schreiben würdet! **

**Oh, und das Wichtigste, die Adresse: www.distelsdungeon.de.vu **

**

* * *

**

**Die Kusine **

Daphne trat, nach Draco, aus dem Kamin in den Drei Besen. Sie hustete etwas  
und schüttelte Asche von ihrem Haar und ihrem dunkel grünen Mantel. Draco  
schien Aschefrei. Die Drei Besen waren wie üblich gut besucht. Hexen, Zauberer, Trolle und  
etwas, dass verdächtig nach einer Gruppe Vampire aussah, saßen im ganzen Pub  
verstreut und tranken ihre Drinks, schwatzten und präsentierten einander  
ihre Einkäufe.  
Draco sah umher. Er erwartete jemanden zu sehen, obwohl er nicht wusste wen.  
„Also", Daphne erschien hinter ihm und glitt ihre Finger herab so, dass sie  
mit Dracos verschlungen waren. „Wohin möchtest du?" sie lächelte ihn an.  
Draco nahm es nicht war. Er schaute zur Bar herüber, Madam Rosmerta sah ihn  
direkt an. Ihre Augen starrten ihn an, als wolle sie vergiftete Pfeile aus  
ihnen auf ihn loslassen. Selbst als sie einen Mann vor ihr bediente, fuhr  
sie fort ihm diese Todesblicke zu zuwerfen.  
Daphne zog an Dracos Hand und lächelte. Er wandte sich ihr zu und schüttelte  
den Kopf. „Entschuldige, hast du etwas gesagt?" „Wohin möchtest du gehen?" sagte sie langsam mit einem leichten Kichern in  
der Stimme.  
„Gab es nicht einen Grund weshalb du nach Hogsmead wolltest?", fragte er als  
sie das Pub verließen. Er wollte weg kommen von Madam Rosmerta und ihren  
Augen. „N", sagte Daphne und legte ihren Kopf an Dracos knochige Schulter. „Ich  
dachte nur es währe schön einmal etwas abstand zu haben." Sie blieb stehen  
und stellte sich vor ihn. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und lehnte  
näher um ihn zu küssen. Während sie ihn küsste, schloss sie die Augen, Draco  
jedoch, der sie zurück küsste und ihr die Arme um die Teile gelegt hatte,  
behielt seine Augen offen. Daphne öffnete die Augen. Sie trat zurück und sah etwas gekränkt aus.  
„Draco?" Draco wich zurück, wenn auch kaum merklich, als sie seinen Namen  
sagte, aber er erholte sich rasch. „Ja?" sagte er gelassen. „Bist du in Ordnung?" Daphne rieb Dracos Hand in ihrer. „Weißt du, ich  
verstehe wenn du nicht hier sein möchtest…ich versteh das…" „Nein", unterbrach Draco sie. Er beugte sich herunter und küsste ihr leicht  
auf die Lippen. „Ich möchte hier sein. Wirklich." Daphne lächelte harmonisch  
zu ihm herauf. Draco und Daphne verbrachten den restlichen Nachmittag in Umgebung der  
Hogsmeadläden. Hin und wieder betraten sie den ein oder anderen Laden und  
stöberten durch die vielen verschiedenen Angebote. Während Dracos  
Hogwartstagen, war er dort mit Crab und Goyle herum gelaufen, immer wieder  
hätte er sie dazu angestiftet etwas zu stehlen. Irgendetwas, von Lutschern  
mit Blutgeschmack aus dem Honigtopf, bis hin zu Eulen aus dem Postamt. Nun  
schaute er auf die Gegenstände in den Regalen ohne Interesse. Daphne schien  
sein Mangel an Enthusiasmus zu bemerken, versuchte aber verzweifelt ihn  
nicht zu Fragen weshalb. Stattdessen fragte sie ihn was er machen wollte. Er  
antwortete immer das Gleiche: „Ist mir gleich" dies war für eine weitere Stunde so vor sich gegangen, als Daphne entschied  
sich einen Drink zu holen. „Du musst nicht mit mir kommen", sagte sie ruhig  
als sie sich dem neuen Zaubererkiosk zuwandte. „Setz dich einfach dort hin  
und ich bin einer Sekunde zurück" Sie küsste ihn auf die Backe. „Kann ich  
dir etwas mitbringen?"  
Draco setzte sich auf eine Bank und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Er beobachtete Daphne als sie den Kiosk betrat. Er mochte sie, er tat es  
wirklich. Sie war ein klasse Mädchen. Blond, attraktive, man hatte sie gerne  
in seiner Nähe und sie lächelte immer. Es war nicht ihr Fehler das Draco so  
Miserabel war, nur etwas schien ihn ernsthaft zu nerven. Es hatte ihn eine Stunde gekostet zu bemerken was es war, aber als Daphne  
ihn in den neuen Muggel-Klamotten Laden gezogen hatte, erspähte er etwas,  
dass ihn erinnerte weshalb er Hogsmead mied. Auf der zweiten Insel, links neben den Kindersachen gab es: „AB 3 UND JÜNGER" Die Baby Insel! Draco stoppte und stand dort für einen kurzen Moment und  
starrte, dann griff er Daphne beim Arm und zog sie einfach aus dem Laden.  
Sie hatte für gut drei Minuten bis Draco sie durch einen leidenschaftlichen  
Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Nun saß Draco auf einer Bank vor dem Kiosk und erlebte den Moment in seinem  
Kopf wieder. Irgendeines unbekannten Grundes wegen hatte sich Panik in ihm  
breit gemacht. Alles das er gewusst hatte war, das er aus diesem Laden  
musste, und das schnell. Er schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf zurück. Er wollte seinen Geist von  
allen Gedanken befreien. „Verdammt, Ginny, ich hab meine Brieftasche vergessen" Dracos Augen flogen  
auf, sein Kopf fiel nach vorne. Aus dem Kiosk traten Ginny Weasley, dicht  
gefolgt von… „Oh, Hermine, soll ich zurück gehen und es für dich holen?" „Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Du geht's zurück zu mir, ich bin gegen fünf  
zurück." „OK, ich mache dir was zu trinken. Ist Tee OK?" Draco beobachtete wie Ginny  
davon ging. Er starrte Hermine an während sie ihre Tasche durchkramte. Als  
er sie anschaute nahm er ihr gesamtes Aussehen auf. sie war noch immer sehr  
schön. Ihr Haar war noch immer braun und sprunghaft, ihre Augen noch immer  
groß, braun und funkelnd, ihre Nase noch immer leicht gezupft, noch immer  
kaute sie ein wenig auf ihrer Unterlippe. Dracos Blick wanderte an ihr  
herunter. Weit davon entfernt auf ihre Brust zu schauen, wie es sonst immer  
gewesen war, lagen sie nun auf ihrem Bauch. Er war bereits so groß. Er beobachtete wie sie ihre Tasche vorsichtig auf ihrem Bauch abstellte,  
ihre Hände tauchten hinein und zogen eine Brieftasche hervor. Sie schüttelte  
ihren Kopf und seufzte erleichtert. Während sie ihr Portmonee zurück tat,  
strich sie sanft über ihren Bauch. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte Draco das sie  
schmerzen hatte. Ein plötzliches Verlangen herüber zu gehen und zu sehen ob  
mit ihr alles in Ordnung war kam über ihn. Er war dabei sich aufzurichten  
als… Hermin sah von ihrer Tasche auf und fixierte die Person vor ihr. Es war  
Malfoy. Einen Moment war sie erstarrt und starrte ihn an. er saß mit den  
Händen hinter dem Rücken und hielt die Lehne der Bank fest. Sein Haar fiel  
ihm leicht ins Gesicht, sein Gesicht war noch immer so blass wie sie sie  
erinnerte und seine Augen! Seine grauen, stürmischen Augen. Sie leuchteten  
ein wenig in der Nachmittagssonne und waren direkt auf sie gerichtet. Sie beobachtet ihn, unsicher ob sie den wahren Malfoy sah oder ob ihr  
Verstand ihr wieder einen miesen Scherz spielte. Er stand auf. sie starrte.  
Er trat vor. Ihr Atem schien zu stocken.  
Sie konnte kaum atmen; der Boden schien sich zu drehen. Jahre schienen  
vorbei zu ziehen und plötzlich fand sie sich in Dracos stürmische Augen  
blicken. Draco starrte auf Hermine herunter. Sie war mindestens drei Zoll kleiner als  
er. Er starrte in ihre Augen. Sie waren groß, rund, braun und außer Frage  
wunderschön. Sie standen still, was den beiden vorkam wie Jahrzehnte, und  
dabei einander in die Augen blickend. Draco hustet und sah zu Boden. „Hi" auch sie sah zu Boden. „Wie ist es dir so gegangen?" Draco versuchte sicher zu klingen, fuhr jedoch  
fort auf den Boden zu schauen. Hermine sah wieder zu ihm auf. sie konnte in  
seinen Augen erkennen, dass er nervöse war. Sein Körper war leicht  
angespannt. Genau wie ihrer. Sie öffnete den Mund um zu antworten. „Draco?" ein großes, blondes schlankes Mädchen ging auf Draco zu und schlang  
ihren Arm um seine Taille. Draco stieß sie nicht weg. Ron hat Malfoy in der Winkelgasse gesehen; anscheinend ist die Kellnerin des  
Tropfenden Kessels hinter ihm her… Hermine riet, das dies die Kellnerin sein musste. Sie lächelte Hermine an.  
Draco schien sehr unbehaglich. Langsam legte er seinen Arm über die Schulter  
des Mädchens. Er mied Hermines Augen. „Draco, Schatz, hast du nicht vor mich  
vorzustellen?" Hermine sah wie Draco errötete. Das Mädchen lächelte und bot  
Hermine ihre Hand an. „Hallo, ich bin Daphne, Dracos Freundin" FREUNDIN!!! Hermine erstarrte. In ihrem Kopf konnte sie sich schreien hören. Dasselbe  
Wort wieder und wieder. Freundin, Freundin, Freundin, Freundin,  
FREUNDIN!!!!!!! Daphne hustete etwas, ihre Hand noch immer ausgestreckt. Hermine schüttelte  
den Kopf und schüttelte dann Daphnes Hand. „Entschuldigung", sagte Hermine,  
halb Draco anschauend. „Ich hab mich kurz etwas schwindelig gefühlt. Ich bin  
Hermine, Dracos…" „Kusine!", platzte Draco heraus bevor Hermine ihren Satz beenden konnte.  
„Kusine, s…s…sie ist meine Kusine" Er schaute an Hermine vorbei. Hermine ließ Daphnes Hand los und starrte Draco an. Kusine?! Daphne lächelte erneut, vollkommen taub zu der Spannung die sich um sie  
herum aufbaute, und wegen ihr. „Nun, es ist mir ein vergnügen sie kennen zu  
lernen, aber es ist spät und wir müssen wirklich zurück zur Winkelgasse. Ich  
hoffe es stört dich nicht" Während Daphne sprach, legte sie ihren Kopf auf  
Dracos Schulter. Hermine klammerte sich an ihre Tasche als sie beobachtete  
wie Daphnes Finger sich sanft in Dracos silber-blondes Haar gruben. „Kein Bisschen!", sagte Hermine und widerstand dem Drang Daphne einen  
saftigen Tritt zu verpassen. „Ich muss sowieso zurück nach Hause. Hermine  
gab Draco und Daphne ein halbes lächeln und begann davon zu gehen. „Wann kommt das Baby?" Hermine drehte sich um. Draco stand da und sah sie erneut an. Hermine  
glaubte Sorge in ihnen zu sehen, weigerte sich aber zu hoffen. Daphne hielt  
Dracos Arm sehr fest. Sie gewann den Eindruck das Daphne Draco dort weg  
wollte, schnell rief Hermine zurück: „Am 28ten", drehte sich rasch und lief  
davon, tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter. Draco schaute ihr einige Momente nach. Ein Teil von ihm wollte Daphne weg  
schubsen und hinter Hermine her rennen, aber Daphne hatte einen solch  
starken griff, das der Teil von ihm, der ihm sagte Hermine zu vergessen,  
diesen einen Kampf gewann. Als sie vor dem Kamin in den drei Besen standen drehte sich Daphne zu ihm  
um. Draco hatte erwartet sie währe ein wenig verärgert, aber sie lächelte  
noch immer. Sie nahm seine Hand und sagte lindernd, „Vielleicht war das  
heute nicht eine so gute Idee, aber können wir noch einmal ausgehen?" Sie  
flatterte mit den Augenliedern und schmollte ein wenig. Draco griff eine Prise Flohpulver, tat es in Daphnes Hand und schloss ihre  
Finger um das grüne Pulver. Er verbeugte sich ein wenig und wies auf den  
Feuerplatz. „Nach dir"

* * *

So, es ist noch immer SPÄT! Also, nicht viel von mir, nur der WUNSCH REVIEW!

Ach, noch was, ich zähle mich seit ca. 2 Tagen zu Johnny Depp fans!!lol Meine Güte, er ist soooo GEIL!

alles liebe

distel www.distelsdungeon.de.vu


	14. Kapitel 14: Zurück Zur Schule

**_Daddy Draco_******

**Autorin**: BlackSuzybird

Originalname: Daddy Draco

Status: noch unvollendet – die Autorin hat zur zeit leider einen Blackout

Übersetzt von: distelMalfoy

Betareader: mrsgaladriel; Zicke3000

Rating: ab 12

Hauptpersonen: HG/DM-VK-HP/GW-RW

Kategorie: Romantik

Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-5

Mehrteiler: Nein. Jedenfalls noch nicht festgelegt.

Kurzzusammenfassung:

Das Schlimmste das deine 17 Jährige Freundin dir sagen kann, ist, dass sie Schwanger ist. Was tut also Draco Malfoy wenn er eben das von seiner Freundin zu Ohren bekommt? Stellt er sich der Verantwortung?

A/N:

Hier ist ein neues Chap! Jetzt geht's rund! Boah, Leute. Ich sitz jetzt seit 3 Stunden non-stop an diesem Chap, meine Ma liegt auf dem Sofa und guckt Tatort und ich habe totale Schmacht, mein Rücken schreit, ich muss morgen Arbeiten und mein Kopf dröhnt…äh…bitte…

wieso schreib euch den Mist eigendlich?

Remember! www.distelsdungeon.de.vu

* * *

_"The one I loved has taking me down to my knees _

_The one I love drowning in my dreams _

_The one I love over and over again"_

__

_"The One I´Loved" by "The Rasmus"_

* * *

**Zurück Zur Schule**

„Ginny, wirklich, wenn du dich nicht beeilst gehe ich ohne dich"

„Beruhig dich, ich bin in 'ner Sekunde soweit."

Es war der erste September und ein neues Schuljahr begann. Ginny war nun im letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Da sie die letzte Schulsprecherin war, musste Hermine ebenfalls mitgehen um ihrer Nachfolgerin das Abzeichen zu überreichen. Unglücklicherweise bedeutete dies zwei Dinge:

Sie musste sich ihren Ex-mitschülern gegenüberstellen und Objekt von Starren und Deutungen auf ihren Bauch werden. _Großartig, aber ich glaube kaum._ Draco, als Ex-Schulsprecher, würde dort sein um _sein_ Abzeichen ebenfalls zu überreichen. 

Hermine und Draco hatten sich, seit ihrem treffen in Hogsmead und mit Daphne, nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Hermine hatte Ginny nichts von ihrer Begegnung erzählt, war jedoch seit damals in extrem schlechter Stimmung gewesen. Ginny hatte ihr konstantes Geschnappe, ihrer hormonellen Ungleichgewicht zugeschoben. Also ehrlich, schwangere Frauen konnten so unvernünftig sein.

„Ginny, ich meine es verdammt noch mal ernst, wenn du…"

„Würdest du dich bitte beruhigen, ich bin ja soweit" Ginny trat aus Hermines Raum. Ihr Schrankkoffer schwebte neben ihr, ihre Schuluniform an und Harrys Verlobungsring an ihrem Finger.

„OK, also, Mum wartet auf dich am Bahnhof von Hogsmead wenn du fertig bist."

Hermine starrte Ginny an. „Entschuldige, aber wer ist hier die Erwachsene?"

„Ja, ich wei", sagte Ginny leicht verärgert. „Aber du bist gerade nicht in einem wirklich Arbeitsfähigenzustand" Hermine öffnete den Mund um zu widersprechen, merkte jedoch, dass Ginny einen stichhaltigen Punkt hatte und schloss ihn wieder. Sie wandte sich der Tür zu. „Können wir das hier hinter uns bringen?"

Ginny lächelte und ging auf die Tür zu, ihr Schrank folgte ihr wie ein Hund. „Ist es in Ordnung für dich, dass du Malfoy nach all der Zeit wieder siehst?" Sie sprach sympathisch und legte Hermine eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Die Zähne zusammenbeißend, so das Ginny es nicht mit bekam, starrte Hermine starr gerade aus. „Komm schon, wir müssen den Zug in Hogsmeade abfangen"

Der Hogwarts Express fuhr in Hogsmeade ein. Draco steuerte auf das Vertrauensschülerabteil zu, ganz zu beginn des Zugs. Viele der Schüler entstiegen dem Zug und wandten sich den „angeblichen" Pferdelosen Kutschen zu. Die Erstklässler drehten sich zu Hagrids bekannter Form, der bereit war sie zur traditionellen Reise über den See zu führen. Draco betrat das Vertrauensschülerabteil.

Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Abteilen, war dieses häuslicher. Das Hogwartswappen war auf der einen Seite zu sehen, Stühle und Sofas waren durch neue und alte Vertrauensschüler besetzt. Unter dem Hogwartswappen waren zwei Stühle platziert, reserviert für das Schulsprecher Paar.

Draco ging auf den Stuhl für den neuen Schulsprecher zu, griff einen Briefumschlag der darauf lag und setzte sich. Viele Schüler wandten sich um und sahen ihn an; er erwiderte keinen der Blicke. Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und alle Köpfe drehten sich um heraus zu finden wer soeben angekommen war.

Hermine und Ginny betraten das Abteil und fanden sich begrüßt durch die Blicke vieler Vertrauensschüler. Malfoy saß im Schulsprecher Stuhl unter dem Hogwartswappen. Er sah nicht in ihre Richtung.

Ginny nickte Hermine zu und gesellte sich zu ihrer Freundin Luna Lovegood. Hermine bahnte sich einen Weg zum ihrem Stuhl, ihre Augen auf Malfoy fixiert, Malfoys Augen waren fixiert auf das nächste Fenster.

Sich wünschend, sie würden allesamt wegsehen, nahm Hermine den Umschlag vom Schulsprecherinnenstuhl auf und setzte sich ungeschickt hin. Nach einigen Minuten, hustete jemand und brach damit die Stille und Spannung die den Raum füllte.

Malfoy erhob sich. Er trug eine schwarze Hose und einen flaschengrünen Pullover; sein Umhang lag auf dem Stuhl verstreut.

„Wie ihr alle wisst, findet nun die Schulsprecher Verkündung statt, präsentiert durch das frühere Schulsprecherpaar." Jeder nickte. Der Raum war still und Malfoy hatte die Aufmerksamkeit aller. Dies war etwas, an das er gewöhnt war. Er hatte immer die Gabe gehabt die Aufmerksamkeit einer großen Menge zu halten. Er tat es als natürliche Gabe ab.

„Also, um euch nicht alle länger auf die Folter zu spannen, werden Hermine und ich jetzt das neue Schulsprecher Paar verlesen"

Hermines Kopf zuckte etwas, als Draco ihren Namen sagte. Es fühlte sich an als währen Jahre vergangen seit sie ihren Namen das letzte Mal von seinen Lippen gehört hatte. Hermine kam behutsam auf die Füße; sie wackelte etwas, blieb aber stehen. Sie lächelte den Schüler vor ihr zu.

Draco stand neben ihr. Er fuhr mit einem Finger unter die Umschlagklappe und öffnete ihn. Er zog ein einfaches Stück Pergament hervor und las es rasch. Er wandte sich an Hermine. „Ernenne die Schulsprecherin erst"

Hermine sah ihn neugierig an, er nickte nur. Hermine öffnete den Umschlag und zog ein Pergament hervor. Sie lächelte als sie den Namen auf dem Papier las.

„Ginny Weasley"

Ginny saß geschockt da. Luna musste ihr mehrmals hart in den Arm picken bis sie zu bemerken schien, dass sie lebte. Langsam erhob sie sich und bemerkte gar nicht dass die Schüler um sie herum zu klatschen begonnen hatten. Als Ginny auf Hermine zuging, schien sie zu merken wo sie war.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Ginny!" Hermine strahlte als sie Ginny das Abzeichen an den Umhang pinnte und dann umarmte sie sie rasch. Als Ginny ihren Platz auf dem Schulsprecher Stuhl einnahm, klang das Klatschen ab.

Hermine wusste wie viel es Ginny bedeutete Schulsprecherin geworden zu sein. All ihre Brüder, mit Ausnahme von Fred und George, waren Vertrauensschüler gewesen, aber nur Bill und Percy Schulsprecher. Das machte Ginny die erste und einzige Schulsprecherin in der Weasley Familie. Mrs. Weasley würde so stolz sein. Alle Augen waren auf Draco gerichtet, der jetzt faul gegen der Wand lehnte. Sie hielten den Atem an, warteten darauf zu hören wer Schulsprecher war.

Dracos sah faul im Raum herum bis seine Augen auf einem dunkelhaarigen Rawenclaw zu ruhen kamen der in der Mitte einiger Freunde saß.

„Michael Corner"

Draco warf Michael das Abzeichen zu, der es fing während er aufstand und grinste seine Freunde an. Alle klatschten höflich als der Junge seinen Platz unter dem Wappen einnahm, neben Ginny.

„Nun", sagte Draco als der Rest der Vertrauensschüler sich bereitmachten das Abteil zu verlassen. Er wandte sich an Ginny und Michael. Hermine ignorierte er vollkommen. Ich hoffe ihr zwei schafft es unser Erbe würdig anzutreten und macht Hogwarts stolz"

Ginny lächelte, während Michael versuchte ein kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Noch mal, Herzlichen Glückwunsch Ginny!" Ginny lächelte als sie aufstand und Hermine umarmte.

„Danke Herms"

Hermine wandte sich ab und griff nach ihrem Mantel. Ginny sah Michael an, der noch immer lachte. Einige Vertrauensschüler waren noch immer im Abteil, vor allem Michaels Freunde und Luna Lovegood.

„Warum lachst du?", fragte Ginny Michael, sein lachen begann sie zu irritieren.

Er lachte weiterhin, aber nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen sah er Ginny in die Augen und sagte: „Ich schätze _deren _Erbe anzutreten dürfte nicht all zu schwer sein"

Bei Michaels Worten wendeten sowohl Hermine als auch Draco sich ihm zu. Michael hatte ihnen den Rücken zugewandt, daher merkte er nicht dass sie ihm und Ginny zuhörten.

„Was meinst du Michael?", fragte Ginny ihn neugierig. Michael war einwenig größer als sie, er hatte dunkle Haut und recht gut aussehend. Ginny und er waren in ihrem vierten Jahr für kurze Zeit ein Paar gewesen, hatten sich jedoch, ob Michaels Uneinsichtigkeit, dass Gryffindor Rawenclaw im Quidditch schlug, getrennt.

Wenn man es überdachte, fand Ginny Michael recht lästig und unreif. Nichts im Gegensatz zu Harry.

„Na ja, überleg doch mal", sagte Michael und kam nach vorne, so das Ginny zurückwich und in ihren Stuhl zurück fiel. Er hob seine Hand zu ihrer Wange und streichelte sie sanft. Ginny schlug sie weg. „Überleg nur Gin' babe, alles was du machen musst, damit wir Malfoys und Grangers Erbe aufnehmen können, ist, dass du mir erlaubst dich zu rädern"

Michael begann wieder zu lachen. Ginny saß einfach da, mit einem äußerst entsetzten Ausdruck, als währe ihr nichts lieber als Michael aus dem nächsten Fenster zu schubsen.

_KRACH_

Michael fand sich selbst nun gegen die Wand gedrückt. Draco hatte seinen Arm über Michaels Kehle. Michaels Füße waren einen zoll über dem Boden und sein Gesicht, das langsam rot wurde, war Zentimeter von Dracos entfernt, dass nun rot vor Wut war. „Du Idiot!"

„Draco!" Hermine stürmte nach vorne. Sie versuchte Draco vom strampelnden Schulsprecher zu ziehen. „Draco, las ihn los, bitte" sie schaute in Dracos Gesicht. Er funkelte Michael böse an. Sein Gesicht war voller Wut und Schmerz. Michael sah aus, als ob, wenn Draco nicht bald los ließ, er die Auswahlfeier nicht mehr erleben würde.

Tränen begannen aus Hermines Augen zu fallen während sie Draco am Arm zog. „Draco, bitte, las ihn los, bitte!" Ginny näherte sich nun ebenfalls, versuchte jedoch nicht Draco vom kämpfenden und rotgesichtigen Michael herunter zu ziehen.

„Malfoy, lass ihn los!" sie sprach, als ob sie ihn um Erlaubnis fragen würde einen Stift zu leihen. „Bitte"

„Du hinterhältiger, kleiner Blödmann!" Draco lockerte seinen Griff um Michaels Kehle und zog den Zauberstab hervor und zielte ihn direkt in Michaels Gesicht.

„Draco! Bitte!" Hermine lies Dracos Arm los und schluchzte weiter. „Draco, ich weiß was er gesagt hat war unglimpflich aber er ist nur ein Kind…"

„Er ist ein Jahr jünger als wir!" brüllte Draco sie an, ohne seine Augen von Michael abzuwenden. Einige grüne Funken schossen aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und schnitten zwischen Michaels Augen ein.

„Draco", stöhnte Hermine leicht.

Draco ignorierte sie, ebenso wie den Rest des Abteils. Er funkelte in Michael Corners versteinerten Augen.

„Du…Du…" Er versuchte Worte zu finden die Michael beschrieben. Weiße, brodelnde Wut brandete durch ihn. Draco hatte das größte Verlangen den Cuciatus Fluch auf ihn zu richten.

„Malfoy!" Ginnys strenge Stimme klang durch die stille Nacht.

Sehr langsam, senkte Draco seinen Zauberstab und nahm seinen Arm von seiner Kehle. „Abschaum wie du es bist, ist meine Zeit nicht wert!", zischte Draco in Michaels Gesicht, bevor er sich umwandte und auf die Tür zuging.

Michael öffnete den Mund um Draco etwas nach zurufen, aber Ginny stieß ihm hart in die Rippen. „Klappe Corner!", zischte sie und er schloss tatsächlich seinen Mund.

Ginny lief herüber zu Hermine und lies Michael bei seinen Freunden. „Hermine, es tut mir leid. Er ist so ein Blödmann und das war wirklich…"

„Vergiss es Ginny" Hermine wischte sich die Tränen von den Augen. „Bitte" Ginny nickte und umarmte Hermine, dann beugte sie sich einwenig tiefer und Umarmte Hermines Bauch. „Ich sehe dich bald, Baby" Ginny richtete sich auf.

Hermine lächelte sie an. „Du wirst eine großartige Schulsprecherin sein"

„Und du wirst eine fantastische Mutter sein!"

Beide Mädchen umarmten sich noch einige Male, bevor sie das Abteil verließen.

Draco apparierte in seine Wohnung. Er warf sich auf sein Bett. Er wollte alles in ihm zerstören. Michaels Worte hatten ihn wirklich getroffen. Wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können?

Er hatte solch einen Ausbruch nicht mehr gehabt seit…seit...Seit er Hermine geschlagen hatte. Seine Wut ebbte langsam ab und er dachte an den Tag zurück, an dem Hermine ihm gebeichtet hatte, das sie schwanger war.

Es war im Arithmantikklassenraum gewesen, sie waren beide zurück geblieben. Draco hatte ihr vorgeworfen eine Affäre zu haben. Er erinnerte sich, wie er sie angeschrieen hatte, ihm zu sagen weshalb sie ihm aus dem Weg ging. Er erinnerte die Tränen, die ihr Gesicht herunter gelaufen waren als sie geschrieen hatte: „ICH BIN SCHWANGER!"

Er erinnerte die fassungslose Stille die dem Gefolgt war. Für einige Sekunden hätte er schwören können sich verhört zu haben. Gott, wie er wünschte sich verhört zu haben. Aber er hatte nicht. Er verschloss die Augen und lies den Final Akt seiner Erinnerung vorbei ziehen.

Er sah sich selbst nach vorne gehen, sah seine Hand zurückgehen, sah sie wieder nach vorne stoßen. _Ich will das nicht sehen…_doch zu spät, er sah es erneut geschehen, sah sein Hand Hermines weiche Wange treffen. _Nein, Nein, NEIN!_

Draco lag flach auf dem Bauch, seine Augen geschlossen, versuchte das Bild aus seinem Gedächtnis zu vertreiben. Er würde töten, oder ein Denkarium.

Die nächste Stunde lag er nur da und prügelte sich, in seinem Kopf.

Letztlich sah er auf, als das Geräusch von Flügeln durch das Fenster trieb. Er drehte sich um und fand die Adler Eule seiner Familie. Er hatte die Eule nicht mehr gesehen, seit dem Beginn seines siebten Jahres in Hogwarts. Es hatte nicht einen Grund gegeben für ihn, Post von seinen Eltern zu bekommen; seine Mutter war verstorben und sein Vater im Gefängnis. Er näherte sich der Eule vorsichtig und nahm den Brief von seinem Bein. Augenblicklich flog der Vogel wieder davon. Draco nahm davon keine Notiz. Er saß auf der Bettkannte, entrollte das Pergament und las.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,_

_es tut mir leid ihnen mitteilen zu müssen das ihr Vater (Mr. Lucius Malfoy) und seine folge Todesser dazu verurteilt wurden den Kuss des Dementors zu bekommen. Am 27. September, 6.30, Zauberergefängnis Askaban. Ihr Vater bat uns ihnen zu Eulen um sie darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass sein letzter Wille ist, dass sie diese tragische Zeremonie zu besuchen. _

_Unsere Tiefste Sympathie,_

_mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Mr. C. Hogskin_

_Büro des Magischen Strafvollzugs_

_Zauberei Ministerium_

* * *

Ohohohohohohohho…REVIEW!!!

Das nächste Chap: ich gib euch mal den letzten Satz…fast…: „Halt die Klappe Malfoy" Harry stopfte die goldene Chronic(vorläufige Überstzung) zurück in seine Tasche. „Nicht das es dich interessieren würde…" Harry wandte Draco den Rücken zu. „Aber Hermine…"

Ach, was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich kleine, hoffendlich passende, Song Ausschnitte zu beginn der Chaps setze? Wie hier mit "The one I loved"?

So…bis dann

Alles liebe,

distel www.distelsdungeon.de.vu

PS: Irgendwie wurden es in der letzten Zeit immer weniger Reviews...kommt schon...REVIEW:::bettel::: :::makes pleading face::: büdde!!!


	15. Kapitel 15: Der letzte Kuss

Daddy Draco

Autorin: BlackSuzybird

Originalname: Daddy Draco

Status: noch unvollendet

Übersetzt von: distelMalfoy

Betareader: mrsgaladriel

Rating: ab 12

Hauptpersonen: HG/DM-VK-HP/GW-RW

Kategorie: Romantik

Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-5

Mehrteiler: Nein. Jedenfalls noch nicht festgelegt.

Kurzzusammenfassung:

Das Schlimmste das deine 17 Jährige Freundin dir sagen kann, ist, dass sie Schwanger ist. Was tut also Draco Malfoy wenn er eben das von seiner Freundin zu Ohren bekommt? Stellt er sich der Verantwortung?

A/N:

Hey meine Lieben! Ich weiß, ich bin schrecklich und alles andere...aber mein Leben ist dermaßen rauf und runter gegagen seit dem letzten chap! Ich hatte plötzlich meinen ersten Freund! Ich war so glücklich wie noch nie in meinem Leben! 5 Wochen später hat er mit mir schluß gemacht...wir sind aber noch befreundet, ich liebe ihn noch immer, er hat bis vorgestern bei mir gewohnt für 2 ½ Wochen. Aber das ist nur der Hauptgrund wieso sich das alles so verzögert hat.

Auch dies ist nicht das ganze Chap, sonder nur 2/3. Ich wollte euch nicht länger warten lassen und euch zeigen das es mich noch gibt, und das ich weiter schreibe.

Also..viel spass...

Bye distel

Der Letzte Kuss 

Lucius Malfoy saß in seiner einsamen Gefängniszelle.

Zurück in den Tagen als Lord Voldemort noch seine Zeit abwartete, waren Dementoren in Azkaban umher geschwärmt. Sie währen die kalten, grauen Korridore entlang geschwebt und hätten die Fröhlichkeit und jedes letzte Bisschen Hoffnung aus den Zellenbewohnern gesogen.

Als Lucius Sohn jedoch fünfzehn wurde, hatten die Dementoren langsam begonnen Azkaban zu verlassen, das Ministerium verraten und hatten sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen. Nun würden sie Verheerung unter den armen, unschuldigen Hexen und Zauberern verbreiten, und sogar unter Muggeln.

Nun, nach Voldemorts Sturz waren sie an den Rand der Vernichtung getrieben. Nur ein einziger Dementor verblieb in Azkaban. Er war eingesperrt in der hintersten Kammer.

Malfoy starrte aus seiner Zelle heraus. Es gab keine Wachen, aber seine Zelle war mit starken Sicherheits-Zaubern versehn und ohne Zauberstab gab es keinen Weg hinaus, außer, jemand öffnete die Tür.

Vom Ende des Ganges kam eine Gestallt auf Malfoys Zelle zu. Als die Gestallt näher kam, glaubte Lucius er würde eine jüngere Version seiner selbst sehen. Er lächelte zynisch als ein junger, großer, blonder, blass-gesichtiger und vornehm aussehender junger Mann direkt vor ihm stand.

Sein Sohn. Draco Malfoy.

„Nun, nun, Draco. Ich hatte nicht erwartet dich heute hier zusehen" Draco blickte finster beim klang seines, er wagte es zu sagen, Vaters affektierter Stimme.

„Ich hatte nichts besseres zu tun", sagte Draco schroff. „Nun, Draco, ich bin noch immer dein Vater und du solltest mir den Respekt entgegenbringen den ich verdiene."

„Du hast recht", grinste Draco selbstgefällig. „Ich behandle dich mit weitaus zu viel Respekt." Lucius lachte. Draco blickte weiter finster drein. _Weshalb habe ich mir die Mühe gemacht heute hier her zu kommen? _

Seit die Eule Anfang des Monats bei ihm zuhause eingetroffen war, war Draco herum geschlurft, jedem ein finsteres Gesicht zeigend. Er hatte seine Arbeit vernachlässigt und seinem Boss aufgezwungen ihm drei Wochen frei zu geben.

Daphne war sehr sauer auf ihn geworden. Nach gut einer Woche war sie aus seiner Wohnung gestürmt und hatte geschrieen sie könne diesen Mangel an Kommunikation und die ständige Trübsal nicht länger ertragen.

Er hatte sie nicht aufgehalten in ihrem Abgang. Wie gern er sie auch hatte, er konnte einfach nicht eine wachsende Beziehung zwischen ihnen spüren. Er glaubte, dass Daphne darauf wartete, dass er anrief, zur Versöhnung, aber er dachte nicht einmal daran. Er war einfach in seinem verschlossenen Zimmer geblieben, Vorhänge zugezogen, Dunkelheit umgab ihn von überall her.

Obwohl die Erinnerung an das Schicksal seines Vaters seine Gedanken kreuzte, es war nicht sein Hauptgedanke. Sein Hauptgedanke war, wie es immer war, Hermine. Hermine war das einzige Mädchen das sich nicht geändert hatte um ihm zu gefallen; sie war immer so Natürlich mit ihm umgegangen. Die meisten Mädchen takelten sich auf, gingen auf Diät, oder änderten ihre Erscheinung so drastisch wie möglich, nur um ihn zu beeindrucken. Aber Hermine nicht. Sie war einfach sie selbst, pfiffig und hübsch, warm und anschmiegsam.

Er vermisste sie, mehr als er jemals zugeben würde. Und sehr viel wichtiger, er liebte sie…ja Liebe, L I E B E.

Er war nie in der Lage gewesen es ihr zu gestehen. Er hatte es gewollt, war kurz davor gewesen, so viele Male. Sie würde die sanften, süßen Worte „Ich liebe dich Draco" äußern und er würde seinen Mund öffnen um zu sagen: „Ich liebe dich auch"

Aber die Worte kamen nie hervor, sie blieben immer irgendwo in seiner Kehle stecken. Hermine hatte sich nie beschwert, sie würde nur lächeln, nicken und sagen: „Ich weiß"

Wusste sie es? Oder sagte sie es nur so? Draco bezweifelte das sie es wirklich wusste.

_Ich wünschte ich hätte es ihr sagen können, einmal; ich wollte es ich sagen als, am letzten Schultag, aber ich…ich konnte nicht._

„Also, mein Sohn"

„ICH BIN NICHT DEIN SOHN!" Lucius blinzelte vor Schreck bei Dracos Worten.

„Draco, sei nicht dumm, du kannst nicht einfach aufhören mein Sohn zu sein, selbst wenn ich sterbe wirst du mein Sohn bleiben."

Lucius erhob sich in seiner Zelle und kam zu den Gittern, er war einen Kopf größer als Draco, musste also auf seinen Sohn herab blicken. „Selbst, wenn ich dich und deine Mutter verlassen hätte um unter Muggeln zu leben", er schauderte bei dem Gedanken. „Würde ich noch immer dein Vater sein, du kannst das nicht ändern"

Beide Männer funkelten sich böse an. „Ich frage mich ob dein ungeborenes Kind die selbe Unterhaltung mit dir führen wird wenn ihr erwachsen seid"

„W…was?" Lucius Malfoy sah auf Dracos fassungsloses Gesicht. Es war unbezahlbar. „Ich…ich habe kein Kind, ungeboren oder sonst wie"

Lucius lachte. „Du bist ein schrecklicher Lügner mein Sohn"

„Und du bist ein schreckliche Vater!", spie ihm Draco entgegen und wandte dem Mann, mit dem er Unglücklicherweise verwand war, den Rücken zu.

„Wie der Vater, so der Sohn." Lucius kalte Erwiderung jagte Draco einen Schauder über den Rücken.

„Ich bin nicht wie du!"

„Schau in den Spiegel, Draco", zischte Lucius. „Bis hinunter zum Aussehen bist du wie ich. Du kannst dem nicht entfliehen das du mein Sohn bist."

Stille. Nichts als Stille. Das einzige was noch in der Luft lag außer dieser Stille, war pure, heiße Wut und Hass. Eine Frage brannte in Dracos Hinterkopf, eine Frage von der Draco nicht einmal Sicher war ob er die Antwort wissen wollte. „Wie hast du es herausgefunden? Denn ich Schwöre, wenn du mir wieder deine Spitzel hinterher geschickt hast…"

„Nicht meine Spitzel", unterbrach ihn Lucius mit einem Handschlenker. „Deine Spitzel."

„Meine Spitzel?"

„Ja, hast du gewusst, dass dein Lieblingsfreund Potter sein Aurorentraining absolviert?" Draco nickte langsam, die Augen auf seinen Vater gerichtet. „Nun, dein charmanter Freund hatte Rundgang hier letzte Woche und hat dies auf dem Boden herum liegen lassen." Er zog aus seiner Tasche ein kleines Stück Pergament hervor und gab es Draco durch die Gitter. „Sehr interessant!"

Draco schnappte sich das Papier, öffnete es und überflog die Seite.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wie geht es dir? Ich vermisse dich sosehr;_

_ich hoffe du kannst bald nach Hause._

_Ich bin nun wieder in der Schule;_

_kannst du glauben, dass ich Schulsprecherin geworden bin?_

_Michael ist seit der Geschichte auf der Zugfahrt _

_nicht mehr in meine Nähe gekommen. _

_Er hat schrecklichen Schiss das Malfoy zurück kommt_

_und es zu Ende bringt. _

_Er hat sogar Angst du könntest kommen _

_und ihn zerstören, wie den Dunklen Lord, _

_wenn ich dich nett darum bitte. _

_Mit dir Verlobt zu sein hat seine Vorteile. _

_Ich habe heute Morgen von Hermine gehört. _

_Sie scheint elend zu sein _

_und Mum hat sie zurück zum Fuchsbau geholt. _

_Sie sagt, dass diese kleine Wohnung _

_kein Ort ist um ein Kind auf zu ziehen. _

_Oh, wo wir vom Baby sprechen, _

_Mum sollte dir etwas geschickt haben,_

_dass dir Meldet sobald Hermines Wehen einsetzen. _

_Du hättest sehen sollen wie Hermine _

_Malfoy angeschaut hat letztens. _

_Ich glaube sie hofft noch immer, dass er zurückkommt. _

_Keine Chance wenn du mich fragst. _

_Ich habe den anderen Mädchen meinen Ring gezeigt, _

_sie lieben ihn, sie sind absolut…_

Draco sah auf. er hatte alles gelesen was er brauchte. Er zerknüllte den Brief und warf ihn zu Boden.

„Also hat mein einziger Sohn ein Schlammblut in unsere Familienlinie aufgenommen", sagte Lucius tadelnd. „Du beschämst mich, Draco"

„ICH BESCHÄME DICH?" Draco hatte gerade begonnen seinen Vater anzubrüllen, als eine erschreckend laute Glocke von irgendwo her ertönte. Draco wandte sich an seinen Vater.

Lucius Ausdruck hatte sich drastisch geändert. Er schien nicht länger ruhig und selbstsicher, er hatte Angst, Angst die über menschliche Mauern hinausging. Draco schätzte das es nun 6:30 Uhr war. „Es ist Zeit" Draco schaute weiterhin zu seinem Vater. Wie viel er diesem Mann auch übel nahm. Wie sehr er ihn auch verabscheute und verachtete, er war noch immer Familie, Blut.

„Ich habe deine Mutter geliebt, Draco" Lucius Stimme war verängstigt und panisch, er versuchte es zu verbergen, schaffte es aber nicht.

„Du hast meine Mutter getötet. Wie kannst du jemandem Schmerzen zufügen, oder gar töten den du liebst?" Dracos Stimme war nicht wütend, sondern verwirrt.

„Aus dem gleichen Grund aus dem du dein Schlammblut Kind sich selbst überläst"

„Lucius Malfoy!"

Draco fuhr herum. Eine Gruppe Ministeriums Zauberer standen hinter ihm. es waren Fünf. Die beiden Vorne traten vor, zielten mir ihren Zauberstäben auf Mr. Malfoys Zellentür und öffneten sie. „Mr. Malfoy, würden sie mit uns kommen" Lucius erhob sich, er sah nun erneut ruhig und selbstsicher aus.

Lucius sah nicht länger seinen Sohn an; er sah starr nach vorne, als die Ministeriums Zauberer ihn den langen Korridor hinunter bis hin zu seinem Schicksal führten.

Drei Zauberer blieben jedoch, einer von ihnen wandte sich an Draco. „Mein Assistent führt sie zu den Tribünen wenn sie bleiben und bezeugen wollen" Draco nickte. „Also gut, Potter!" rief der Mann jemandem hinter ihm zu. Draco sah über seine Schulter um zu sehen.

„Potter?"

Harry warf immer wieder Blicke zu den Tribünen herauf um Malfoy zu beobachten. Er hatte heute bereits sechs Dementorküsse bezeugt, aber dieser war anders, dieser war persönlicher als die anderen. Bei den Anderen hatte es weinende Familien gegeben, unter ihnen Reporter des Tagespropheten. Nun waren die Tribünen nur mit Reportern gefüllt, und Draco Malfoy.

Draco weinte nicht, auch schien er nicht bedrückt. Es schien als säße er in einer Bibliothek, beinahe gelangweilt. Die Glocke ertönte ein weiteres Mal. Der Zauberer in den langen, schwarzen Roben erhob sich, sein Gesicht und Gesichtsausdruck waren streng.

„Ladys und Gentleman, Journalisten, sie sind heute hier um dem Dementorkuss am Hochsicherheitsgefangenen Nummer 15, Lucius Malfoy, beizuwohnen.

Der Kopf eines Jeden starrte in die Ecke des Raumes wo soeben die Tür geöffnet worden war. Lucius Malfoy trat ein, begleitet von zwei Ministeriumsbeamten die in tief schwarze Umhänge gekleidet waren.

Harry sah erneut herauf zu Draco, sein Ausdruck hatte sich nicht verändert. Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Lucius zu.

Draco schaute zu Harry, gerade als Harry wieder weg sah. Er wusste, dass Harry ihn beobachtete; er konnte immer feststellen wann ihn jemand beobachtete. Eine Art sechster Sinn. Draco sah zu seinem Vater. Lucius war auf einen Stuhl gefesselt worden. Er saß auf dem grauen Steinstuhl als währe es sein Thron. Dünne, grüne Riemen hatten sich fest um Lucius Arme und Beine gewunden, sicherten das der Gefangene nicht entfloh.

Der Ministeriums Zauberer der gesprochen hatte wandte sich an den Zauberer neben Harry und nickte. Als der Zauberer begann eine zweite Tür zu öffnen, wandte sich der erste Zauberer an Malfoy. „Irgendwelche letzten worte?"

Lucius sah ihn an, seine grauen Augen schienen ruhig und kalt, Malfoys ganze Erscheinung war ruhig und kalt. Langsam untersuchten diese grauen Augen die Zuhörer und fixierten Dracos letztlich genau. Ein grinsen umspielte die Lippen des verhängnisvollen Mannes.

„La pureté si le sang termine ici, _le sang de bou_!"

Stille herrschte im Raum. Nur zwei personen kannten die Bedeutung dieser Worte und das waren Lucius und Draco. Plötzlich wurde der Raum eiskalt, viele der Hexen und Zauberer zitterten, einige sahen sehr miserabel aus. Draco blickte zu Harry da er wusste das eine von Potters größten Schwächen war der Effekt den ein Dementor auf ihn hatte. Harry stand aufrecht. Er schien blass und kränklich, aber er stand. Draco sah zurück zu seinem Vater, dessen Augen die seinen noch immer hart im Griff hatten.

Lucius sah die Dementoren aus den Augenwinkeln auf sich zu gleiten sehen. Er beobachtete weiterhin das Gesicht seines Sohns und Draco sah ihn nun gerade heraus an. Sein Sohn, sein einziges Kind, wie konnte er Schande auf den Namen der Familie bringen? Viel wichtiger, wie konnte er die Blutslinie verschmutzen?

Generationen von reinen Malfoys die bis zum Beginn der Zeit zurück verfolgt werden konnten, sie waren alle verraten durch das ungeborene Kind eines Schlammbluts.

Der Dementor stand nun direkt vor ihm und nahm ihm die Sicht auf seinen einzigen Sohn. Er konnte den rasselnden Atem des Dementors hören, er spürte das Eis durch eine Venen fließen, entsetzen durchlief seinen Körper, ohne sich auf seinem Gesicht zu zeigen.

Die verrotteten Hände des Dementors hoben sich um seine Kapuze zurück zu ziehen und zeigten so seine graue, schuppige Haut. Es gab keine Augen, nur einen Mund, einen Mund der an ein klaffendes Loch erinnerte und die kalte Luft um sie her ein sog.

Lucius blickte in das schorfige Gesicht des Dementors und sehr langsam begann der Dementor sein Gesicht zu senken.

Draco konnte seinen Vater nicht mehr sehen, alles was er sah war der schorfige Hinterkopf des Dementors und das war alles was er sehen brauchte.

„_Expecto Patronum!_" Einer der Ministeriumszauberer hatte seinen Zauberstab auf den Dementor gerichtet. Eine Silberne Figur, die an einen Adler erinnerte schoss auf den Dementor zu und dirigierte ihn zurück in seine Zelle.

Der Raum wurde wieder warm. viele der Reporter erhoben sich und verließen den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Draco sah auf seinen Vater herunter. Lucius Malfoys Gesicht war nicht länger kalt und ruhig. Seine Augen rollten wild in ihren Höhlen, sein Haar war nicht länger glatt, sondern wild durcheinander, seine Haut, noch blasser als normal. Lucius blickte hoch zu Draco und seine Augen schienen erneut etwas zu sehen, dann begann er zu lachen, ein kaltes, knisterndes Lachen das dir bis in die Knochen fährt.

Das wars dann erstmal. Bis zum letzten Teil des Chaps!

eure

distelMalfoy


	16. Kapitel 16: Der letzte Kuss Teil 2

Daddy Draco

Autorin: Blacki Niwa

Originaltitel: Daddy Draco

Status: noch unvollendet

Übersetzt von: distelMalfoy

Betareader: Momentan mein PC ;)

Rating: ab 12

Hauptpersonen: HG/DM-VK-HP/GW-RW

Kategorie: Romantik

Spoiler: Harry Potter 1-5

Mehrteilig: Nein. Jedenfalls noch nicht festgelegt.

Kurzzusammenfassung:

Das Schlimmste das deine 17 Jährige Freundin dir sagen kann, ist, dass sie Schwanger ist. Was tut also Draco Malfoy wenn er eben das von seiner Freundin zu Ohren bekommt? Stellt er sich der Verantwortung?

A/N:

Ich kann nichts anderes tun als mich zu entschuldigen... **alle leser gaaanz lieb knuddel**

Der Letzte Kuss – Teil 2

„La purete si le sang termine ic, le SANG DE BOUE!"

Draco lehnte an einer schimmligen Steinwand des Azkaban Gefängnisses. Die letzten Worte seines Vaters tönten noch immer in seinem Kopf. „La purete si le sang termine ic, le SANG DE BOUE! La purete si le sang termine ic, le SANG DE BOUE! La purete si le sang termine ic, le SANG DE BOUE!"

Als er noch jünger war, hatte seine Mutter ihm Französischstunden gegeben. Als er das Alter von zehn Jahren erreicht hatte, war es Familie Malfoy möglich eine komplette Unterhaltung auf Französisch zu führen. Er wusste Haargenau was die letzten Worte seines Vaters bedeuteten.

„Die Reinheit des Blutes endet hier, SCHLAMMBLUT!"

„Malfoy?" Harry Potters Schatten war ganz in der Nähe.

„Was willst du, Potter?"

„Ich wollte nur wissen ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist, es war immerhin dein Vater." Harrys stimme war anzuhören das er sich aufrichtig sorgte. „Die meisten Familien heute sind in Tränen ausgebrochen aber du sahst gelangweilt aus während der ganzen Zeit."

„Ist das ein Verbrechen?" Draco sah auf zu Harry. Warum konnte sich dieser Typ nicht um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern? Musste er immer den noblen Bürger spielen?

Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, gab jedoch plötzlich einen kleinen Schrei von sich und griff nach seiner Hosentasche. „Oh mein Gott!"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Potter?" Harry lief dunkelrot an. „Ich wusste nicht das ich dich so errege, was würde dein Karottenkopf von einer Verlobten dazu sagen, also wirklich..."

„Fühl' dich nicht geschmeichelt, Malfoy" Harry funkelte ihn an. Es war ihm bewusst das Draco ihn genau beobachtete, daher bückte er sich und zog aus seiner Hosentasche etwas hervor das an einen Empfänger erinnerte.

Es war golden, auch wenn Draco schätzte das es kein echtes Gold war. Harrys Augen weiteten sich als er einen Blick auf das handbreite Objekt warf.

„Was ist das für ein kleines Ding? Es scheint dir immense Freude zu bereiten. Es ist nicht Weasley die..."

„Halt den Mund, Malfoy!" Harry steckte den goldenen Empfänger. „Nicht das es dich kümmert..." Harry drehte Draco den Rücken zu. „Aber Hermiones wehen haben soeben eingesetzt.

Ich weiß, es war nur ein kurzes Stück, aber besser als nichts! Ich werde mich auch gleich ans nächste Kapitel machen, Ehrenwort!

Also...da sind wir endlich soweit das Hermiones Baby kommt!

Alles liebe, eure

distelMalfoy


End file.
